


The power inside me [Silver FF]

by XxSilver_LeaxX



Series: My AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, DifferentHighSchoolAU, F/M, Family, Friendship, I love torturing Silver, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Silver is a angsty bean, Silver's adopted, Silverisacinnamonroll, Swearing, Telekinesis, even though he's my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilver_LeaxX/pseuds/XxSilver_LeaxX
Summary: [High school AU]An orphan taken in by a family who loves him...-------------------------------One day when Silver found out he had certain powers, he became insecure. The fear grew that his friends, and especially his family, would no longer accept him. He tried to keep his powers a secret, which was harder than he first thought. Because with each day his powers grew stronger.Until he couldn't hide it anymore ..."I was afraid ... afraid that you all wouldn't love me anymore..."-----------------------WARNING: Swearing
Series: My AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sonic





	1. Chapter 1

"So you're my little brother?"

No Answer.

"Well then: Great to meet you. I'm Charlene, but you can call me Charlie, like everyone else."

Again no answer, but this time the girl saw a brief twitch of the ears. The light gray, almost white, little hedgehog in front of her, fearfully turned his head away and pressed his soft toy close to him. And Charlene realized that she had to give him time to get used to his new home.

"Welcome home, Silver."

A gentle nod, the head was buried in the cuddly toy again.

And Charlene thought that maybe she should leave him alone. With any luck, she could talk to him better tonight. But for the time being she got up and walked quickly to the stairs.

"I'm going to my room, just settle in first." she said and was gone the next moment.

Silver, the little hedgehog, clutched his teddy with both arms. His eyes slid around the living room and to his parents.

Lauren, a pink cat with silver eyes, looked at her new son with a smile. She went carefully to his eye level and finally gently stroked the five quills he wore on his forehead. A whim of nature, as well as his small size.

"What do you think about taking a look around?": She finally asked.

The hedgehog hesitated for a second, but then nodded and was free to explore the house, which he did immediately. With slow, gentle steps, he groped his way forward. His gaze wandered along the walls, where he could see pictures of Charlene.

Charlene.

She had been very kind to him. Kept her distance from him and let him rest before trying to talk to him. He liked her.

Yes, he liked her.

But could he really make a judgment? After all, he didn't really know her yet and wanted to think she was friendly? So how did his subconscious divide her a few seconds ago?

No, it didn't work that way. Silver was sure of that.

But didn't the first impression count? That was how his nice person in Charge, Mrs. Schwartz, always explained it to him.

His first impression of Charlene?

She had been kind to him.

Did he like her?

Yes, definitely.

With a tiny, almost invisible smile on his face, Silver continued his discovery tour. He took a close look at everything. The kitchen, where Lauren cooked dinner, and the office, in which Charlene's father, Marcus, was sitting. A dark gray cat with blue eyes. As blue as his sister's eyes.

The little hedgehog decided not to disturb his father and crept past the study to the stairs. His curiosity grew with every step he took.  
Shortly after he had climbed the last step, Charlene's room caught his eye. He recognized it from the fact that her name was on the door. He knew that, he could read after all.

Flooded with curiosity, he ran to the door and finally stopped in front of it. At first he wanted to knock, but now he was no longer sure.  
What if Charlene didn't want him around?

But hadn't she been nice to him and greeted him in a very friendly way? And didn't he really like her?  
That had to be enough to overcome the fear that was deep inside him and just knock ..... right?

//Calm down, Silver, you can do this.// he thought and took a deep breath. Finally he carefully knocked on the door of his big sister, who replied within seconds with "Come in!".

The hedgehog carefully pushed the doorknob and pushed open the door. In the left corner, Charlene was sitting at her desk, drawing something.

Silver padded over to her on quiet soles and stood next to her to catch at least a brief look at the drawing. The figure on the sheet looked a little like him, but the gray hedgehog could not tell whether it really should represent him or someone else.

Finally, what felt like hours, Charlene noticed her guest and looked directly into golden eyes.

"Oh Silver, you are coming just in time. What do you think? Does it look like you?": Asked the cat and held out the drawing to her brother.  
The hedgehog looked at the drawing for a while, but then shook his head.

Charlene paused and looked at the drawing again before realizing that she hadn't drawn a quill enough to Silver's forehead. She also left his fluffy chest fur out.

"Oops, sorry. Luckily, I can change that right away." she replied and turned her back on her brother again. Silver joined her with interest and watched her correct the drawing.

He watched every step closely and did not move from her side until the cat suddenly moved again and held up the revised picture.  
"And how is it now?" she asked, whereupon the light gray hedgehog beamed happily.

"Do you like it?"

Silver nodded and reached for the sheet. He really wanted to see it up close. Charlene noticed the gesture and handed the sheet of paper to her brother. The hedgehog looked at the picture and then asked shyly: "Can you draw yourself too?"

"Myself?"

Silver nodded. He hugged his teddy bear anxiously. Hopefully Charlene wasn't angry with him. His mind drifted away to the thousands of answers Charlene could give him. But he hadn't counted on this.

"Sure, I like to draw myself to it.": She said smiling and immediately got to work. Silver was amazed, but he said nothing. He was just happy that his sister didn't hate him.

"Now that you, hopefully, have settled in, can I ask you something?"

The question washed away Silver's thoughts and he looked up. A quick nod. He agreed.

"When is your birthday?"

Birthday? His birthday?

The hedgehog looked away. He hugged his teddy again and murmured: "May 4th".

"May 4th? It will be your birthday soon.": The cat remarked and took a quick look at the calendar on her wall. Silver also looked there.

True, he had completely forgotten that. It was his 10th birthday in five days. What should he answer now?

A "yes" was all that came out of his mouth, then he turned away. Charlene let him be, he wouldn't do anything bad. She was sure about that. So she quickly picked up her pencil again and continued drawing while Silver looked around her room.

The room was nothing special, at least that's what Silver thought. The walls were painted a light turquoise. In the right corner, next to the window, there was a white wooden bed with a matching bedside table. Her closet was right next to the desk where Charlene was still sitting. Furthermore, a standing mirror leaned next to it, with an armchair. Finally, the last thing that caught his eye was the bookshelf, which served its purpose as a cludder holder.

The little hedgehog approached the shelf curiously. He ran his hand over the books, which were hidden in the bottom shelf, both lying and standing. Most of them were still children's books. Silver paused. How long have they been on the shelf?

"Are you interested in my books?" Came his sister's voice. The next moment she appeared behind him. The light gray hedgehog was terrified when he suddenly turned and saw the cat behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Silver nodded understandingly and smiled slightly to show that he forgave her.

"You're a very shy boy.": Charlene noticed and then dug out three books. "Here, you can read them. Hopefully they interest you."

She gave Silver three children's books, which the hedgehog immediately flicked through. For the first time since he arrived at his new home today, he had put his teddy bear down.

"May I have a look at your teddy bear?" Asked the pink cat, whereupon Silver nodded uncertainly. He was watching his sister closely as she picked up the teddy bear and looked at him with a smile.

The teddy bear had only one eye left. It was certain, that the little hedgehog had lost the second one. Charlene automatically thought of her old soft toy, which she had lost when she was eight. Sadly, she never saw it again.

"Your teddy has only one eye.": She whispered in surprise.

Silver automatically dropped his ears at that sentence. He took the teddy away from the pink cat and hugged it.

"Someone did that. It was a boy in the orphanage. He ripped Teddy's eye off and then laughed when I cried ...": Silver murmured. The longest text he had said so far. "I was often tricked there ..."

Charlene was speechless ...

\-------------------------------------------------

"Silver, are you here?"

Nobody answered.

"Silver!?"

There was a groan, then something stirred in bed.

"Eh...?" Still a little sleepy, the gray hedgehog rubbed his eyes. Had someone called his name?

"Silver, are you home?"

That was Charlene.

Damn, he must have fallen asleep. Unknown of his surroundings, the teenager turned around in bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"Silver?"

The door opened and a cat sighed in relief. She stood in the door frame. "There you are. I should have known that you were in your room.": she said and cursed internally about her hasty panic.

"What ..." Another yawn. "... is up, sister?": Silver wanted to know and sat up. His eyes slid to the cat in front of him. She still looked a little pale, but he said nothing.

"There is nothing. I just got home and looked right away to see if you were home. And when you didn't answer ... well, I panicked.": Answered the older one and sighed, while she took a look at her cell phone.

"Shit, we have school tomorrow." Then she turned around and left the room.

Silver exhaled loudly and threw his head back into the soft pillow. He thought he was alone now, but Charlene was back in an instant.

"By the way": she exclaimed, which scared the light gray hedgehog to death. With his eyes wide open, he stared at his sister, who immediately began to laugh at his disturbed face.

"Not funny, Charlie!" Snapped the hedgehog, a bit angered. "Is there anything else?"

Charlene, now calmer again, grinned at her brother as he tried calming his racing heartbeat down.

"Mom comes home later today. That's why we have to make dinner. And now come. She kills us if we don't start now." With that, the cat turned and stumbled down the stairs.

Silver groaned in annoyance. On the last day of vacation, he actually wanted to enjoy his free time, but no.

"Silver are you coming!?" yelled Charlene from the kitchen.

"Yes I'm coming!" The hedgehog got up and left his room trotting. Past his teddy bear, who has been sitting on his bed for three years now.

"There you are. Now hurry up, Silvy."

This nickname automatically put a smile on Silver's face. Now happy that Charlene was back, he hugged her, which his sister returned with joy.

"Look at that, there is the real Silvy. I don't like it when you're so grumpy. That's not you.": She whispered happily and at the same time released him from the hug.

"Thank you big sister. You just make me smile."

He had found his family. They loved him the way he was.


	2. Powers?

"Why did you call me?" whispered the little hedgehog as he closed the door behind him. Charlene had asked him to come to her room and Silver, as you could tell, had followed that request.

Charlene was standing in front of her bed, her arms behind her back, as if she was hiding something from her brother.

"What do you have there?" asked the hedgehog with excitement in his voice, which made his sister laugh sweetly.

"Guess"

Her voice sounded mysterious, but you could still hear the playful tone, hidden underneath.

Silver pouted and tried to look around Charlene, but failed. So he had no choice but to play along.

"I'll give you a hint", threw the older one in. "You like it very much."

He ... liked it very much? What could that be? Okay think: what did he like? Books, his teddy .... Anything else?

Wait ... where was his teddy bear?

Silver's eyes widened in terror. Where did his teddy go? Had Charlene taken it away from him?

"Where's my teddy!?": He yelled. The cat just smiled.

"Do yo have him!?"

"You'll see.", Charlene replied and she held out the surprise.

The hedgehog couldn't believe his eyes. His sister actually held his teddy in her hand. But something was ... different.

The left eye, which was still missing three hours ago, was now back. His teddy now had both eyes again. It was all too much for Silver. He burst into tears.

"T-thanks!", he beamed happily and hugged his sister as tightly as he had never hugged anyone before. Charlene just smiled at him and hugged back.

"Why did you do that for me?" whispered the gray hedgehog. "You shouldn't have done that ..."

"But I did. I know exactly how it feels like, when your favorite toy breaks."

Silver couldn't help but smile. He looked at his teddy bear one last time, then ran out the door, down the stairs and to his parents, to show them his "new" teddy bear.

\---------------

"Thank you Charlie ...": Silver whispered, while the memory ran through his thoughts again and again and made him smile unconsciously.

The hedgehog admitted that he still couldn't fall asleep without his teddy bear. He just needed him around, then he felt safe and...protected.

"That was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for me", he added and ran his thumb over the teddy bear's belly.

"Hey Silvy!"

The boy looked up, right into the blue eyes of his sister, who was standing right in front of him. An angered growl escaped his throat, but Charlene didn't seem to heard that.

"Don't you have to go to Sonic's house soon? I thought you wanted to "hang out" there today.", the cat wanted to know and threw herself into the beanbag that was right next to Silver's bookshelf.

It was Friday, the first week of school after easter break, and today was Silver's fourteenth birthday. However, it didn't seem to interest him particularly.

Silver suppressed an angry hiss and put his teddy bear away. He had told his sister so many times that she shouldn't sneak up on him, because he was easily frightened. But, to his regret, she never did.

Sure, he loved his sister and she loved him, but sometimes she went a little too far. Like two days ago when she laughed at him when he stumbled over the laundry basket that was put in his room.

But she never meant to hurt him. Although she was laughing about his bad luck, she immediately asked about his well-being.

"And?"

Silver looked up. Oh yes, Charlene was still in his room and now, oh chaos, looked at him expectantly.

"And what?", questioned the 14-year-old and took his phone.

"Are you going to Sonics today? If so, you should hurry up. It's already 5:45 pm."

What was she talking about? Sonic's place? Did he forget about something?

"Crap!"

"Watch your tone, young man", warned Lauren her son, who walked past Silver's room with a laundry basket.

The hedgehog sighed in annoyance and mumbled a short "Sorry" before pulling his turquoise sweater off the hook and pulling it over his T-shirt. Finally he grabbed his phone and backpack, then hurriedly left the room.

Charlene watched it in amusement, but then followed him to the front door.

"Should I take you there, Silvy?", she laughed. "I don't want you getting lost."

Silver rolled his eyes, put on his shoes and opened the front door. "Not necessary.", he replied harshly. "Besides, you know that ain't true. I didn't get lost in three years now." He then left the house and closed the door behind him.

His thoughts wandered around the conversation, he had a few moments ago, as he walked down the sidewalk. It was true what Charlene said: he was actually a bit lost sometimes, but really not that much. With a sigh, he continued his way to his friends place. He should be at Sonic and Tails' house at 6:00 pm.

Sonic was a blue hedgehog with the ability to move at the speed of sound. Pretty impressive, if you asked him. 

He was a year older than Silver and, of course, went into a different class than he. The two had been close friends for three years now and frankly, the gray hedgehog had always looked up to his friend.

Sonic was... brave and determined. He faced every problem with a grin and was hard to get down. Yes, Silver admired his best friend. He would like to be like Sonic, but that would never happen, he was sure about that.

Then there was Miles. That was his real name, but he preferred the name Tails. He was a two-tailed yellow fox with a high IQ, which is why he went to the same class as Silver, even though he was only ten years old. Because of this, Silver felt a bit stupid. But he knew that he wasn't alone with this.

To get back to Tails and Sonic: the two were brothers. The young fox was adopted by Sonics parents when he was just two years old.

Like Silver, Tails was an orphan and was therefore able to empathize with the hedgehog's situation. And the older boy was more than thankful for that. 

It made him feel better because he sometimes found it strange to grow up in a family full of cats. But when Silver thought that Tails had the exact same problem, he felt better almost immidiatly.

Silver looked up at the sky. Dark clouds appeared, telling him that it would soon start raining. 

Since the hedgehog didn't want to get wet, he started running along the sidewalk. Especially since he was late and Sonic's house was more than a kilometer away. He already knew that he would be arriving much too late. Like always...

// I really am a moony hedgehog ... // he thought to himself as he ran around the corner and bumped into someone. With a dull noise, he fell onto the ground.

"Hey watch where you're running, idiot!", someone yelled at him and Silver froze, when he recognized the voice. 

He wanted to get up quickly and just take another way, when someone was already pulling him towards him.

"Who do we have here? Isn't that Silver? Watch where you're going! Don't you have eyes, you freak?"

"Leave me alone!" Silver snapped at him." I really don't have time for this nonsense!"

"Oh, is that so? So you think you could bump into me and then just go away as if nothing happened? Well surprise, potthead, it won't happen."

"For the last time, Scourge, don't call me "potthead"! That's not my name, you moron!"

"What did you just call me?" Scourge pulled his counterpart closer to him and looked into Silver's eyes so dangerously that the younger hedgehog was intimidated almost immidiatly. Why did this asshole always have to bully him like that?

"J-just leave me alone!", he pleaded anxiously and was about to call Charlene. But then he noticed that his sister was at home. He sounded like a baby now, but he really wished the cat was there to protect him.

"Aww, is little Silver afraid? You're so weak.", Scourge laughed and wanted to punch the younger one. And Silver felt his fear grow in a split second.

I told you to leave me alone! Go away! "He called out, but Scourge didn't listen. The grey hedgehog closed his eyes in fear, awaiting for the older one to punch him. But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes carefully.

A "WHAT?!" escaped him when he saw Scourge flying in the air with a turquoise force around him. What power was there to help him?

As if it wasn't all creepy enough, Silver noticed the same force around his hands. Did he do that?

"Put me down, you potthead!", the older hedgehog shouted at him with an indrescrible angry look, that made the younger male feel nauseous.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"I-I don't know h-how!", Silver called back and tried desperately to stop this force. Whatever that was. He couldn't quite think of it. What was it called?

Just when he was about to give up, the turquoise force stopped by itself and the green hedgehog fell to the ground.

"This will have an aftermath!" Scourge growled and stormed away. Silver remained confused and horrified on the ground.

What the hell just happened?

It felt like hours, that he was sitting on the sidewalk. A few passengers ran past him, but no one paid any attention to the gray hedgehog.

Just as it started to rain, Silver had cleared his head enough, to get up again. Slowly, still slightly paralyzed, he got up and looked around. The streets were empty.

What was this weird cyan force? But most importantly, was it even real?

It felt real for Silver, but...it couldn't be, right?

His thoughts were interrupted, as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He hastily took it out and was terrified.

He had three messages from his mother, two from Charlene and five from Sonic. A glance at the clock also told him that it was already twenty minutes past six. Damn, how long had he been sitting here!?

"Okay Silver, calm down. You just have to come up with an excuse. A good one, then everything will be fine.", he told himself, then he ran off. 

He was completely soaked by now, but that was the least that bothered him at the moment. 

What troubled him more was what this force was all about. Was it real, or was it just imagination? His crazy imagination.

He didn't know and that drove him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 2, guys! I had some help with this chapter (by that I mean that my best friend has read through it and told me if it's good).
> 
> I bet everyone here knows what powers Silver has, right? 😉
> 
> I'm also excited to see how you guys will like this fanfiction. I will try to write Silver's personality as good as it gets. Actually, it's not that difficult, because he has almost the same personality as me.  
> Maybe that's why I like him the most.
> 
> Also: IT'S SILVERS BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVY! 🎉🎊
> 
> And now, have a good day or evening. Bye!
> 
> XxSilver_LeaxX💕


	3. A talk with Shadow?

/ Okay Silver, think: you need a good excuse./

Silver stood at the door to Sonics house and made up various excuses, but he didn't particularly like any of them. What the hell was he supposed to say?

His mind circled for the perfect answer as the rain pattered down on him in thick drops. His clothes were already soaked.

"Where's Silver? He knows that, we wanted to meet here at 6:00 pm, right?"

"Relax Tails, you know Silver," Knuckles explained with a sly smile on his lips.

It was true: the friends were used to Silver being late. They knew only too well how lost their friend was sometimes.

"Wouldn't be the first time, that this hedgehog forgets an appointment," Shadow interjected and got up from the sofa, which he was sitting on before. He walked over to the window and looked out. When he looked towards the front door, he could see Silver standing there.

"By the way, he's at the door."

"What? In the rain?" Tails and Knuckles were asking. At the same time, Sonic rushed to the front door and opened it hastily.

Silver, who was deep in thought before, was startled by this action and looked at his best friend in shock.

"What are you doing out there in the rain? Come in quickly, you will get wet!" yelled the blue hedgehog and pulled the other one inside.

"No offense, Faker, but I think he's already wet to the bone", they heard Shadow mumble from the corner. He still hadn't turned away from the window.

"Anyway, where have you been? We have called you fifty times... If that's enough. Man, we thought something had happened to you."

Silver smiled slightly. He knew Shadow was worried about his friends, but wasn't very comfortable with admitting it. He didn't know why and he had never dared to ask his friends or even Shadow about it.

"Silver?"

The gray hedgehog flinched slightly. "Y-yes?"

"Why did it take you so long?" Repeated the black hedgehog, who made himself comfortable on the couch.

Silver blushed of embarrassment. He couldn't tell his friends that he encountered Scourge and then, to top it all off, had to notice a turquoise aura around his hands. A big no.

He only came up with a plausible solution. And that included lying to his friends, if he wanted to or not. As much as Silver hated it, but at the moment there was no other way.

"I ... had to help my mother, I'm sorry," replied the gray hedgehog, looking at the ground so no one could see that he was lying. He felt the blush come to his face, but tried not to show it.

"But we asked your mother where you were and she said that you left the house forty-five minutes ago. There's no way, you needed to help her."

Hearing this, Silver tensed up almost immidiatly. He was ready to think of another lie, when Sonic chatted in.

"Oh Shads, let it be. He must have swapped two events with each other again, it's not that bad," the blue hedgehog interjected with a smile and the younger one felt relieved.

"For the last time: Don't call me "Shads", Faker!" The said growled. But instead of jumping up and tackling his blue companion to the ground, he just sat there and crossed his arms in front of his chest, annoyed.

Sonic, who was getting impatient, looked at the hedgehog next to him. Silver seemed to be lost in thought again. There was an awkward silence in the living room,until Tails finally got up and went over to the stairs.

"Come on, do we want to sit here for the rest of our lives?"

That was the word, which now brought the other mobians back to life. Shadow and Knuckles both rose from the sofa, Sonic joined his little brother in a second, and Silver walked silently over to the group.

He still felt guilty of lying to his friends. What if they don't like him anymore? The gray hedgehog didn't want to imagine that. But Sonic's friendly smile, which was only for him, shoved this thought aside. A small, barely visible smile crept onto his lips.

"How about this? There are always two against each other. And the two winners then compete against each other until there are two left. And whoever wins is the king of "Freedom Fighters"," Sonic suggested, while he put the video game in his XBox.

"Good idea. But one cannot play at all then. There are five of us," said Tails, which prompted Silver to listen.

"It's okay. I didn't want to play anyway." He got up and left the room. He didn't even notice the confused looks on his friends faces.

Damn, he was even glad to have an excuse. He needed a short break to just sit there and think. He couldn't get the event from earlier out of his head. He didn't want to, but he just couldn't think of anything else.

So he sneaked past the living room so as not to attract Aleena and Jules' attention and ran into the kitchen, from where he went outside into the backyard.

The sun had long set and the moon was shining brightly on the gray hedgehog. A fresh breeze brushed through his quills and calmed him down. He could think more clearly and sat down on the terrace stairs.

He had made Scourge fly in the air with that force. But what was that mysterious power and where did it come from?

Could it be that he too had a special ability, like Sonic? This realization left the young hedgehog amazed.

Lost in thought, he looked at his hands. Minutes passed without him moving. He didn't notice, how a certain hedgehog crept up behind him.

\-- eight minutes earlier --

"I won!" Sonic's delighted voice echoed across the room. He grinned triumphantly at his little brother.

"I knew from the start, that you would win." Tails then got up and threw himself on the bed of the blue hedgehog.

"Come on, Shads, now it's you and me."

Shadow, who had been staring at his phone all the time, now looked up when he heard his name. He looked at the other, still grinning, hedgehog.

"No, leave it be. I have some business to do." As soon as the words left his mouth, the older teenager got up and left the room.

"Oh come on Shads, you're a real party pooper!", he heard Sonic yell, but he paid no attention to it. Heading for the bathroom first, he paused when a certain person found his way into his thoughts.

/Should I look for Silver?/ he thought, but then shook his head and opened the bathroom door. /He'll be fine./

First he wanted to supress the thought.

It did not work.

Sighing, Shadow gave in to his conscience and went down the stairs.

At first he wondered where his friend was, until he heard Silver's muffled voice and figured out, that the gray hedgehog must've went outside.

So after asking himself if this was really a good idea, he went into the backyard, where he saw his friend sitting on the stairs and staring at his hands.

He sighed deeply. /I will regret that, right?/ Despite this thought, he walked towards the younger one and sat next to him.

Silver didn't notice, and just continued to look at his hands until he finally moved and looked up at the sky. He still hadn't noticed the uninvited guest next to him.

Shadow just looked at the other hedgehog weirdly, until he raised his hand and poked the younger one.

Silver's scream echoed through the air. He winced, jumped up and stared at the older teen with wide eyes.

"Shadow ..." he breathed, startled. "Never do that again. You...you scared the hell out of me..."

The black and red hedgehog raised his brows, slightly confused. Yet he nodded apologetically.

Silver also nodded and dropped back onto the stairs. With his hand on his chest, he tried to calm down his loudly pounding heart.

Shadow just sat there silently. His eyes were glued onto the floor. At the same time, he was playing with the inhibitor ring on his wrist.

"Are you okay now?", He murmured after a while and noticed, how the other hedgehog looked at him confused.

"Y-yes ..." Silver managed to choke out. He dropped his left hand and looked away.

For a while it was quiet between the two hedgehogs. You could only hear Silver's deep breathing and the quiet mumbling of Shadow. The younger boy kept glancing at the second hedgehog, but said nothing. The silence seamed to choke them.

"Wh-why are you here?" stammered Silver. He could see his friend moving briefly, but still remaining in the same position and looking down.

"Shadow?"

"I could ask you the same thing," replied the black and red hedgehog after some time. And Silver could feel himself blushing, the second time that day.

"Oh n-nothing ... It's just ... I ... I can't stop thinking about something. You know, I'm confused and I ... just don't know what to do now."

The gray hedgehog quickly closed his mouth and looked up at the night sky. He realized that Shadow might be the wrong person to talk about feelings.

Sighing, he got up immediately and went to the door. "I'm sorry that I bothered you with that. We ... should maybe head back inside. The others surely are worried by now." With that, Silver disappeared into the house and left the hedgehog alone.

/Confused?/ He thought about it for a brief second, but then got up and followed his friend inside.

When he walked up the stairs, he heard the voices of Sonic and the others. With a sigh, he pushed the door open, catching everyones attention.

"There you are, Shads! Gosh, it took you ages!" Exclaimed the blue hedgehog and immediately held out the second controler. "Can I finally get my fight?"

"Ugh, have you ever thought about, that maybe I don't want to play?"

"Uhhh, is little Shadow afraid, that he could lose?" Sonic teased him and immediately put on his confident smirk.

"No, I just don't feel like playing this stupid game," the black and red one defended himself and sat on the other hedgehog's bed. "Faker," he added, growling.

Looking around the room, he noticed that a certain person was missing.

"Where's Silver?"

\--earlier --

Silver walked up the stairs. He checked if Shadow was coming too, then headed to Sonic's room. But before he could open the door, a turquoise glow lit up the upper floor.

The young hedgehog stared at the light source, startled. It was his hand again. Now Silver was sure...

He had a special ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Stay tuned for more, I love you all. Thank you so much for the kudos. <3
> 
> XxSilver_LeaxX


	4. Lies

/Oh no, what should I do!?/ Silver panicked as the glow didn't fade, but only got stronger.

On the lower floor, he heard a door slam, suggesting that Shadow was coming and would be upstairs at any moment. The ivory hedgehog didn't know what to do, so he quickly ran to the bathroom and locked himself in it.

Silver breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door open and shut again and sank to the floor. With his legs pulled up to his body, he stared at his right hand. Strange...only this one was shining and not, like last time, both.

Actually, the gray hedgehog just wanted nothing more than to be at home. He was so confused and lost, that his friends must have noticed it long ago.

It seemed to be hours, but in reality it was only five minutes, that he was sitting on the bathroom floor staring at his glowing hand as if he was lost.

It clinked loudly, the glow of his hand faded at the same time. Silver looked up, startled, and immediately noticed that a glass container was lying on the floor, smashed to tiny pieces. Apparently, he had made it fly, just like Scourge a few hours ago.

He hoped that no one had heard the noise, but at the same time he was aware, that it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Silver?"

This startled the young hedgehog so much, that a scream escaped him. He turned around carefully, so that he now looked at the door.

It took a moment for him to calm down, before he could finally answer.

"Y-yes?" He whispered. You could hear the fright in his voice, but he tried not to show it. Which, as you could imagine, failed fatally.

"Are you okay, Silv?" He heard Sonic's voice through the wooden door. The gray hedgehog nodded, but remembered that his friend couldn't see it.

"Yeah ... I ... I'm fine," he replied shakily, taking a deep breath, before opening the door and looking into the worried faces of his friends and, to his surprise, also Sonics Mother.

He instantly felt bad about worrying them and quickly looked away. His counterpart noticed how pale he was. He was also trembling slightly from the shock he had received.

"What happened, Silver? Are you okay?" Aleena asked him, whereupon the younger hedgehog instantly tensed and continued to look at the ground.

What should he say? However, one thing was clear to him: he couldn't tell them, that he had a mysterious ability, which caused him to lock himself in the bathroom and drop a glass jar on the floor.

He had to lie. Again. He felt so horrible about it, but his fear took away his reason.

"I ...I was a little dizzy...", he lied and then looked behind himself.

"I ...accidentally dropped something. I'm sorry." With that, Silver looked at the floor again.

"Dizzy? Are you feeling better now? Do you want to go home?" Sonic asked him worriedly, whereupon the younger one looked up in surprise. When was the last time the blue hedgehog had been so worried about him?

"U-um ...I'm feeling better now! I don't need to go home!"

"Are you sure, Silver? We can call your mother. You don't have to stay here, if you don't feel well. Not that you get dizzy again or even faint." Aleena offered, but Silver shook his head vigorously.

The last thing he wanted now, was to worry his friends unnecessarily, even though he knew he had managed that already. Nevertheless, he joined Knuckles, who threw an arm around the hedgehog, quite to Silver's surprise.

"If you say so... But please let me know if you are feeling dizzy again, okay?" Said Aleena and the gray hedgehog nodded.

"I'll clean that up. You go back to Sonics room. And boys? Please take care of Silver, okay?"

After the five boys gave their okay, they disappeared back into Sonic's room, where Silver immediately dropped onto his sleeping spot.

He was really exhausted and wanted nothing more, than to fall asleep and leave this day behind.

"Hey Silver, if you want to sleep, go ahead. We will be quiet." said Tails, which gave the gray hedgehog the signal, to crawl under the covers and close his eyes.

At first he didn't feel like he could fall asleep, even though he was extremely tired. However, within a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

"Silv?" Sonic asked softly as soon, as the four friends heard the gray hedgehog breathe longer and deeper. "He's already sleeping..."

"Oh yeah? I thought he was still awake," Shadow interjected sarcastically and went to his sleeping spot. He also layed down. But unlike Silver, he didn't close his eyes yet.

"Oh, tired, Shads?" The blue hedgehog teased, with a goofy grin on his face. Shadow, who made himself comfortable on the folding mattress, just rolled his eyes. When he found the perfect position, the ebony looked at his friend again.

"No Faker, I just don't want to wake the little one up." he whispered and looked at Silver for a moment, who was sleeping peacefully with his teddy bear in his arms. He immediately looked away and picked up his phone.

"Shadow is right." Knuckles raised his voice and got up. "We should go to sleep, for Silver's sake. He shouldn't wake up again, he looks very tired out."

Sonic and Tails agreed to this and layed down as well. While the others tried to sleep, Shadow scrolled through the gallery of his phone. He stopped at a picture and looked at it. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and turned off the screen. Finally he put his phone away and tried to fall asleep.

The morning sun shone through the curtains, when Silver opened his eyes. He turned around, stretched and yawned. Too lazy to get up now, he stayed in that position. His right hand ran through the quills on his forehead. Then he noticed a strange glow.

A scream escaped him when he saw, that the glow came from his hands.

Due to Silver screaming, the others woke up, so that the ivory hedgehog had to act quickly. So he hid his hands under the covers.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Tails asked worried and pushed the blanket aside. Ready to get up and walking towards him.

"Yeah Silv, are you all right?" Sonic also got up from his bed.

Silver knew he had to look pretty scared. It didn't help that he trembled all over and tensed with fear.

"I-I just had a nightmare," he lied. His head was still down. He could faintly see the glow of his hand, which shone out from under the blanket. He closed his eyes anxiously and hoped that it would go away soon and especially, that no one would see it.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe you'll feel better.", Knuckles suggested and wanted to go to him, but Silver quickly stopped him.

"N-no it's okay! It wasn't that bad, I can handle it!", He protested and then looked down again. Just to find out that his hands had finally stopped glowing. Relieved, he dropped back onto his pillow.

For a brief moment, he had completely forgotten that he was not alone in the room. He didn't realize that until Shadow, who was lying next to him, coughed. Startled, he opened his eyes, which he had closed only a few seconds ago.

"Let's just get up," the black hedgehog murmured. His friends could tell, that he hadn't slept very well last night, but they didn't say anything.

After they all got ready and had breakfast, Silver said his goodbye to Sonic, Tails and his parents. Then he turned around and left the house, together with Shadow and Knuckles.

Despite the sunshine, the wind was quite cold and made Silver shiver slightly. He snuggled into his hoodie and wished he had taken a jacket with him. But he had forgotten them, which happened pretty often.

He looked to his right, where Knuckles was trying to talk to Shadow, which... didn't work out, as the echidna had imagined. Shadow wasn't exactly the talkative type, yet he was an indispensable part of the friends group.

"I have to turn left now. Bye guys," Shadow muttered and turned a left to get to his house.

Knuckles sighed, then looked over at Silver, who was watching the black hedgehog. Careful not to frighten the younger, he put an arm around him and pulled the ivory over to him.

The gray hedgehog looked up. A smile crept onto his lips. He was glad that his friends didn't hate him. He could always rely on them. However, he wanted to go home. It was terribly cold outside.

"C-can we keep walking? I'm cold..." Silver asked, shivering visibly. He snuggled into his sweater even more, than he already did.

"Of course, little one." Knuckles gave him a sympathetic smile. Together they walked through the streets, until they stopped in front of Silver's house.

"Well, see you soon and...rest well, kid."

"I will. See you on monday." As soon as he said that, the gray hedgehog ran to the front door and rang the bell. He looked back at the sidewalk and found out, that Knuckles had already left.

He sighed deeply as he rubbed his arms, trembling. For a day in may, it was pretty cool outside.

/Can somebody please open the door now? I'm cold!/ he thought. The next moment, a familier cat opened the door.

"Silvy!"

Silver literally jumped. Startled, he turned and stared wide-eyed at the person who had scared him. Charlene was standing in the doorframe. She laughed, when she saw her little brother's frigthened face.

"Oh chaos, you should've seen your face, Silvy!", She laughed and hugged him at the same time. The body heat, that came from Charlene, let the trembling hedgehog relax. He snuggled up to her as he returned the hug.

"Come inside, you're freezing!" With that being said, the cat pulled him into the house, where Silver took off his shoes, put down his backpack and joined his sister in the corridor.

"Why didn't you take a jacket with you?! Mom almost freaked out last night! You know how she is." Charlene lectured him, with a motherly look on her face. But it immediately softened, when Silver looked at her guilty.

"Sorry..." the gray hedgehog murmured and reached for his backpack.

"Oh ...it's okay, Silvy. You were in a hurry, it could've happened to anyone..."

"Sure. I'll go to my room then." With that, Silver dashed to the stairs and went upstairs. When he reached the upper floor, he headed for his room. The ivory hedgehog pushed the door open, threw his backpack in a corner and flopped onto his bed.

A joyful sigh slipped from him, to finally lie in his own bed again. As much as he loved the regular overnight stays with his friends, which they called "hanging out" but it was basically a sleepover, he was always happy to be home again.

Only now did he remember this aura, and with it his mysterious powers. He looked at his left hand again with interest. Since this morning, it hadn't lit up. At least not as far as he knew.

The display on his phone flashed several times. Silver sat up in surprise and reached for his cell phone, which was lying on the bedside table.

He found out, that his friends were texting in their whatsapp group.

One message caught his eye:

Sonic: What about you, Silv?

Oh chaos, couldn't they spare him with their argument? Most of the time, Sonic and Knuckles would start arguing, over a really pointless topic. Then the others would get involved too and...it always ends in complete chaos.

But the gray hedgehog had to admit that it was really entertaining most of the time. What was it about now? He scrolled to the beginning of the chat and read through it.

Sonic: Hey!

Sonic: Have you three arrived home, safely?

Tails: Couldn't you just write that in one message instead of dividing it into two?

Sonic: No.

Sonic: That doesn't suit me at all.

Sonic: Also... I clicked "send" too soon.

Tails:

Knuckles: I arrived safely, thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Oh cool.

Sonic: What about you, Silv?

Silver looked up from his cell phone. He considered how to phrase his answer. Especially since he would like to come up with an excuse why he cannot answer. But before he could do that, he got more messages.

Sonic: Silv?

Sonic: I see you got the message.

Sonic: Are you okay?

Tails: Maybe he's just wondering what to answer? Don't always be so impatient.

Knuckles: This is Sonic, Tails. He is impatient, you should know that.

Another sigh, then Silver types in his answer.

Silver: I arrived safely.

Silver: But I have to go offline again now. Gotta help my mom with something.

Sonic: Aw man... Why do you always have something to do when I want to text you?

Silver: You always text me at unfavorable moments.

Shadow: Are you serious? You just have to leave your phone alone, for ten minutes and you're getting spammed?

Sonic: Sorry Shads.

Silver: I got to go. Bye!

Relieved, Silver put down his phone and got up. He would like to find out what his powers are. But for that, he first had to know, what they were called.

=================================  
I am back with another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction so far. ;)

I found it a little difficult with this chapter. Hopefully that's not why it got so...shitty.  
I also tried to add a little more of Knuckles and Tails. Did I succeed? I think so, if not...yell at me. xD

On the message part, I tried to put myself in a group of boys and what they would write. It was actually pretty fun. xD

Somehow I feel that this chapter is boring. xD

Thanks for reading! Have a good day/night! 

XxSilver_LeaxX


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is determined to find out what kind of powers he has, and maybe some more.

Silver slowly opened the door and peeked into the corridor. It was quiet except for the noise, that came from the kitchen and the steady beat from Charlene's room.

Carefully, the gray hedgehog closed the door behind him and crept over to his big sister's room. As so often, he forgot to knock and just stepped inside.

Charlene sat at her desk, hunched over her a drawing of hers. Her favorite band's music was playing on her stereo at such a volume that she hadn't even noticed her brother coming in.

"Charlie?" Asked Silver, but got no answer.

"Charlie!?" he repeated, a little louder this time.

Again no reaction.

With a sigh, he approached his sister and tapped her on the shoulder.

A scream slipped from Charlene's throat. Startled, she hit the person behind her and watched her brother fall onto the ground.

For a brief moment, she just stared at the uninvited guest in horror, until she started moving, turned the music down and sat down in front of Silver.

"O-ow," the gray hedgehog groaned. His hand brushed his cheek, which would soon turn red from the inpact.

"Are you okay!? Oh chaos, I didn't hear you come in!" Charlene guiltily put her arms around the younger one and hugged him tightly. Silver, however, felt squished and tried to break free. He pushed the cat lightly, which made her look at him. Finally she let him go.

Silver gave her a pained smile. The hand still on his cheek.

"Charlie ... I'm okay. It wasn't that bad." He tried to comfort his sister. So he gave her a quick hug.

The siblings stayed in this position for almost five minutes, before Silver began to break away from Charlene. With a smile, he rose from the floor, as did his sister.

For a brief moment, he'd forgotten why he'd come into Charlene's room in the first place. He only realized that again when the female pointed it out to him.

"What's up Silv?", She asked curiously and examined the hedgehog closely.

"What?"

Finally he remembered and couldn't help but slap hinself internally. Of course, he wanted to ask his sister about his powers.

"Oh. Well ... you know how to call it when you do things with your hands... Um...making things fly with your hands? ", The gray hedgehog stammered sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Charlene eyed her brother in confusion. Finally she asked, "Do you mean ... telekinesis?"

Silver just shrugged. "Is that what you mean when you let objects float with your hands?"

"With telekinesis, or psychokinesis, you let objects fly with your mind, not with your hands.", Clarified the female. The hedgehog immediately felt the warmth rising in his face. How embarrassing.

"O-oh..."

"Is that what you mean?"

Silver just nodded, which only raised more questions for Charlene. "Why do you want to know?", she asked.

Why? / Oh nothing special. It's just that I probably have telekinesis. No big deal. / thought the younger one and looked away. Then a good idea finally occurred to him.

"It's for a...presentation. We're supposed to pick out a mystical force and give a talk about it ... I thought telekinesis was cool, but I didn't know how it was called." Silver lied and felt his stomach hurt more and more with each lie. It made him sick to lie to his sister like that.

"Oh well then. Let me know if you need help! I'm good at working out presentations!" Smiled the cat and turned back to her picture.

"Do you want to know something else?"

Silver's head snapped up at that sentence. He shook his head hastily and ran to the door. "No, but thank you Charlie." After that, he was gone.

"Oh, Silvy..."

Charlene turned around with her chair. However, she found that her brother was long gone. Sighing, she went back to her drawing and turned up the music while her thoughts slid to their conversation.

Normally, when it came to presentations, Silver would always complain when he came home from school. He would make it clear, that he would rather die than give this presentation to his class.

Because, as she realized from day one, Silver was a very shy hedgehog. He had always found it difficult to make friends and socialize.

"Weird..." she mumbled, but she shook the thought off, explaining that her brother had just forgotten to tell her on friday.

At the same time, Silver crept down the stairs. From the kitchen, the clank of whisk against pot still came, and the hedgehog inferred that his mother was busy cooking lunch. Good timing.

Quietly, he went to his father's office. He carefully opened the door and peeked inside. Nobody was here. That's exactly how he expected it.

In the office was the only working computer he could use. Actually this one was only for Marcus' work, but at the moment there was no way around everyone else using it.

There was also a laptop that was used by the others. Unfortunately, it had broken two weeks ago when Silver dropped it.

So the gray hedgehog went in without further ado and silently closed the door behind him. He quickly ran to the computer and turned it on. There was no time to waste now, because he wanted to be ready before lunch. So he typed in the password and as soon as he was inside, he clicked on the internet browser. Finally, he typed "telekinesis" into Google after first mistyping it and searched the results.

He found something on Wikipedia and decided to read something there.

(I changed the text a bit to make it fit better. After all, telekinesis really does exist on Mobius.)

-The term telekinesis or psychokinesis describes a movement or change of location of objects that occur in connection with the mental powers of certain people.

Silver blinked in surprise. So he really had telekinesis. He continued to scroll down in interest. One section in particular piqued his interest:

Telekinesis in Mobians

There's even an article about it on Wikipedia? / Crazy ... / thought Silver. But maybe that could actually help him.

-Not much is known yet about telekinetic powers in Mobians. However, as a study showed, the powers gradually develop in adolescence and are usually characterized by a glowing aura. The color can vary. It is also known that those affected have certain markings on their hands.

Startled, Silver backed away from the computer. The last sentence. This last sentence didn't let go of him. He quickly removed the gloves from his hands and looked at his unusual fur pattern.

On the back of his hand, he had two strange turquoise circles on both hands. He had always been ashamed of it and therefore only took off his gloves when was showering.

The only ones who knew about the fur markings were his parents and Charlene. He preferred to always cover his hands anyway. He felt uncomfortable showing it.

His friends had often asked him, why he didn't take off his gloves, but he never replied.

Lost in thought, he continued to stare at his hands, which suddenly began to glow again. Then he noticed a light of the same color right next to him. The gray hedgehog looked next to him and was terrified: the desk lamp flew next to him, surrounded by a turquoise aura!

Panicked, he tried to grab the lamp before it fell to the floor and not only made a noise, but also broke.

"I would've never thought to say something like this, but please, stay activated for a moment!", He muttered and climbed onto the desk to catch the lamp, which was now flying much higher.

"Come on!"

His efforts were in vain as the lamp only flew higher, touched the ceiling and stayed up there.

/ Okay, keep calm! It's only your father's desk lamp flying through the air, no need to panic. It could just fall to the ground and break! Oh chaos, this is awful! / Silver's thoughts ran hot as he searched for an idea. Then his powers came to mind.

/ Maybe I can make it come down! It can't be that difficult! /

"Silver!"

A scream slipped through the office. At the same time his powers faded and, oh chaos, the lamp fell to the floor with a loud bang.

The next moment he heard the door open. Lauren stood in the doorway looking at her son in confusion. But her eyes immediately fell on the desk lamp. Her eyes widened. The light bulb had jumped out of its socket and smashed on the floor.

"Silver, what have you been up to?" The cat looked at her son. "What are you doing on the desk ?! Go down there immediately, this is not a playground!" She complained and ran over to him.

"I-I'm s-sorry ...", stammered Silver, still startled. Lauren helped her son get down from the table. Careful not to let him step into the broken pieces.

"I'll get a dustpan. You stay there. Not that you cut your feet on the glass.", Lauren said, took a quick look at the hedgehog and then left.

Silver sighed in frustration. That went great. But instead of stopping, he went to the computer, avoided the broken pieces, and turned it off. His mother didn't need to know what he had googled.

The next moment, the cat came back. She held a dustpan in one hand and a vacuum cleaner in the other. Her frightened look suddenly turned angry, when she saw her son standing next to the broken glass.

The gray hedgehog rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and breathed a short "I'm sorry" when he saw his mother's angry glare.

Lauren put him on the desk chair while she swept away the large pieces and finally removed the fine glass splinters with the vacuum cleaner.

During the whole procedure, the hedgehog could only stare at the lamp. It didn't seem to have been harmed. At least he hoped so. It was clear to him, that he was in a lot of trouble now.

The noise from the vacuum cleaner disappeared. The sudden silence ripped Silver out of his thoughts. He looked up into his mother's silver eyes.

"Will you go to the kitchen, please? I'll be right there with Charlene."

Silver simply nodded and stood up. He walked to the door, but before going through he mumbled another "I'm sorry". This time in a more guilty tone.

Lauren sighed but smiled. "It's okay, Silver... I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

The hedgehog nodded and guiltily left the office. If he hadn't been so upset, he might have caught the lamp before it went too high. Then the lightbulb might never have shattered and he wouldn't have done his mother any work. This thought made his stomach feel even more slack. He didn't feel like eating lunch anymore.

The doorbell rang and brought him out of his train of thought. And when no one came to answer, the gray hedgehog rushed forward and did it himself. He opened the front door a crack. When he saw his father standing there, he ripped the door open and threw himself into his fathers arms.

"Dad..." he sobbed. "Please don't be angry with me... Please..."

"Hey Silver, calm down. What do you think about, if we go into the house and you tell me what happened?" Suggested Marcus, who got a gentle nod from his son.

As soon as they were both in the house, Charlene came downstairs. She had seen her father's car pull into the driveway and was there to greet him immediately.

"Hey Dad, I missed you!" She exclaimed happily and hugged the gray cat, who returned the hug with joy.

"I missed you too, darling. But Silver seems to have a problem."

As soon aa Marcus said that, Charlene glanced at her brother. "Silvy, are you okay?" She put an arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

The gray hedgehog hastily shook his head. Tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. They blurred his vision, so that he didn't even notice that his sister was standing in front of him.

"Silvy ... stop crying, please. I don't like it when you cry..." With that she threw her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Shhh," she tried to calm him down. The cat stroked his back gently.

After a few minutes, the sobbing stopped and Silver just snuggled up against his sister. He was just glad she was there for him.

Meanwhile, Lauren had come back and explained everything to her husband. At first Silver thought he was in trouble, but that wasn't the case.

He promised never to climb on the desk again and was just delighted that his parents didn't hate him. It even made him smile again.

"Come you three," Lauren said and walked into the kitchen. "Now that that's resolved, we can eat, right?"

There was an approving nod, but Silver wasn't sure, if he was still hungry.

Despite everything, he followed his family into the kitchen. He didn't want them to worry about him any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now chapter five is posted. I feel horrible for not uploading in months! This story (in the original language) is already finished and I've already started the sequel! I'm very sorry to leave you guys hanging. I'm very insecure about posting this fanfic in english, because I might have some grammatical and spelling mistakes!I'm just wondering if I wasn't exaggerating making Silver cry about..breaking a lamp...He is often a little insecure and feels awful thinking about doing something wrong that could make his family angry at him (I just can't explain right now. XD).I think about how he just doesn't want to lose his family and can't stand that they can hate him. It brings him to tears sometimes. ;-; I hope that's okay! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Again, I'm sorry for the wait!
> 
> XxSilver_LeaxX


	6. Restless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver has a restless night and a little flashback is incoming.

-Yeah, see you guys tomorrow- was the last thing he had texted his friends, before switching off the Wifi and then lying down comfortably to fall asleep. At least that's what he'd planned to do.

Somehow it didn't work the way the gray hedgehog had imagined. He wanted to fall asleep, but his mind had other plans. He couldn't help but think about the next day.

How should he manage to hide his powers from his classmates? He couldn't just slip away in the middle of class just because his powers activated again. And exactly this thought made it so difficult for him. Although he was terribly tired, he just couldn't fall asleep.

He turned around in bed, again and again, repositioned his pillow and blanket, thinking about things he liked, cuddling with his teddy bear, even counting sheep. But nothing. Nothing could calm his inner consciousness.

It almost drove him crazy.

// Oh come on, I have to get up early tomorrow! // he thought and rolled over onto his stomach. He closed his eyes again, but after another five minutes he was still wide awake. It was hopeless.

Hoping that a quick walk through the house would calm his nerves, Silver got up from his bed, grabbed his phone and quietly left the room. It was pitch black in the hallway, so had to be careful. He couldn't even see his own hand, if he held it in front of his face.

So he switched on the flashlight in his phone and shone it around the dark hallway. It scared the life out of him, when he saw Charlene standing in front of him. He hadn't noticed her leaving her room. Everyone in the house must have heard his bloodcurdling scream.

"Did something happen?" The light was turned on. It blinded the silver hedgehog that hard, he had to close his eyes.

// Speaking of the devil ... // thought Silver, after he had sorted his thoughts and was able to think clearly again. The gray hedgehog looked behind him to find that his parents had left their bedroom after hearing him scream.

"I...I was just scared. Charlie...suddenly stood in front of me.", The young hedgehog stammered and glanced at his sister, who was still looking at him with a big questionmark in her face.

"Oh chaos...we thought something happened. But what are you doing up so late?", asked Lauren, walking towards her son. He just looked away and mumbled a quick "bathroom" before he went in exactly that direction. He closed the door behind him and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Why is it stressing me like that? Why am I afraid? Why!?", growled Silver, now with his eyes on his hands. "Why do you have to exist!? Stupid powers!"

He tensed up when he noticed the words that had just left his mouth. //Don't be so loud, you idiot! If your family hears you!// the hedgehog warned himself, looked in the mirror one last time and finally turned around before opening the bathroom door and stepping into the dark corridor.

Everything was quiet. His family must have gone back to bed again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Silver crept back to his room to try and fall asleep again.

He threw himself on his wooden bed, which creaked dangerously with the sudden weight and pulled the blanket over his body. The hedgehog closed his eyes again and tried, for the seventh time tonight, to finally fall asleep. Yet again, the unwanted thought crept between all the good ones he was trying to think of.

Silver didn't know what to do. One day, he just knew it, his family and friends would find out about his powers if he couldn't get them under control soon.

//I only have one way to cover it up...I have to learn to control my powers. When I'm in control of them, they only appear when I want to, right? At least that's what I hope...//

The boy turned around in bed again. Now he could look out of the window. The moon shone brightly in the sky, along with many tiny stars. It just wouldn't let go of him.

"My friends.... If they ever find out about my powers, would they hate me? Turn away from me?" Silver whispered worriedly and immediately felt the tears coming. But he swallowed them back. At the same time, he thought of the first meeting with his friends.

\------------------

//Wow, this school is huge ...// he thought when his mother dropped him off at middle school.

Today was Silver's first day at middle school. And it was also the first day at a school in his new home town. He had lived in Emerald Town since his adoption, but had continued to attend his old elementary school for the rest of the final year of school. But now he was in 5th grade, would get new classmates and maybe, but he didn't have much hope, of finding a friend.

"Have fun, honey. I'll pick you up at noon.", Lauren said, kissing her son on the forehead and adding, "You just go stand with the other fifth graders. You will then be called up and bought to your classroom, so no worries."

Silver gave a tentative nod. He was incredibly nervous, because he didn't even know the children here. But now there was no turning back. So he took a deep breath, took Charlene's hand and followed her.

"You can do it. Remember: During our first break, I'll wait for you in front of your classroom." Charlene gave him a encouraging smile and let go of her brother's hand. Said hedgie clinged onto her with trembling hands and gave no sign of letting go soon.

"Silver ...", the cat whispered and carefully stroked the younger ones head. "Don't be afraid. You will settle in here quickly and then everything will only be half as bad."

She tickled the hedgehog behind the ear, whereupon she got a giggle from her brother. He didn't like it one single bit, but he let go of her and crept over to the rest of the new students.

With a heavy heart, Silver watched as his sister, along with other older Mobians, entered the huge building. He also glanced at the parking lot. But he found out that his mother was gone too. Now he was on his own.

//Calm down Silver, you can do it.//

\---

He couldn't take his eyes off him.

Silver looked at the fox in the front row from his own seat. Something about him was interesting to the young hedgehog. Maybe its small size? The yellow color of his fur or the two fluffy tails?  
He wasn't sure.

Only four hours were scheduled today. In the first two hours, they got their schedules. In addition, organizational matters were discussed.  
The third lesson was just a tour of the school.

Now was the fourth, and last, lesson when the class could quietly occupy themself. This also included chatting and getting to know each other.

Silver, as shy as he was, didn't dare speak to his classmates. So he preferred to look around the class. After a while, he looked outside. The sun was shining down on the windowsill and his desk. A light wind was blowing through the trees.

As it did before, the school bell pulled him out of his thoughts. He quickly packed everything in his backpack, sat it on his back and left the classroom. Lost, he stared down the long hallway. Where did he have to go again?

"Hey"

Startled, Silver turned around. The little fox stood in front of him, a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? You seem lost.", He asked kindly, whereupon Silver just shook his head.

"I...don't know...where to go. I-I can't find the exit..." he replied shyly, his eyes on the ground.

"Oh...then we ask my big brother! He's been at this school for a year now. I bet he'll be happy to help you." The fox saw behind him where a blue hedgehog came running. "There he is! Come on!", he called and ran over to his brother. Silver followed him fearfully.

"Hey Tails!" The blue hedgehog greeted him and nearly crushed his little brother in a hug. "Aw man, I'm so jealous. I would love it, if my school day would end now too."

//He's his brother? Don't say Tails is adopted too?// Silver thought to himself.

Tails laughed, then pointed to his classmate. "He..."

"S-silver"

"Thank you! Silver needs help to find the exit. Can he come along?", asked the younger one and at the same time he gave the gray hedgehog a warm smile, which relaxed the said a little.

"Sure. Come along, Silver!" with that the blue hedgehog turned around and led the younger ones to the main entrance. The way there was relatively quiet until the eldest decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Sonic by the way."

"O-okay...H-hi.", whispered Silver and walked through the door, with Tails by his side, that the blue hedgehog was holding open for them. Together they walked over to a black hedgehog with red stripes on its arms and legs, as well as on its head spines. Next to him was a red and dangerous looking Echidna.

Silver looked over to the parking lot. But his mother wasn't there yet. So he decided to stay with the others for a while.

"Will your mother pick you up too?" Tails asked. His blue eyes studied him curiously. Silver just nodded.

"But she's not t-there yet," he added, before he averted his gaze and stared back at his feet.

The other two Mobians had finally noticed the new guy and looked at him with interest.

"Who did you meet, Tails?" The Echidna asked.

"This is my classmate, Silver."

Upon hearing his name, the gray hedgehog looked up. "H-hi," he whispered, hoping the older one understood him.

"Silver, this is my friend Knuckles. The black hedgehog next to him is Shadow.", Tails explained with a smile and pointed at them as if it wasn't obvious who was who.

Knuckles replied with a "Hi" while Shadow just nodded in response.

"Shadow...is not very talkative.", The fox whispered in Silver's ear, whereupon the said nodded.

At that very moment he saw his mother's car park. He quickly said goodbye and ran over to the parking lots.

\-------------

//Hard to believe that such a deep friendship has developed from this...// thought Silver and pulled the covers higher.

Since that day, the hedgehog had sat and ate with Tails and the others every day during breaks. At first shy, he eventually became more open and even dared to tell them about his time at the orphanage.

He even talked about the foster family he was with at the age of seven. Silver had never felt so understood in his life. They had always been nice to him.

A comforting feeling spread through his body. Thinking about it made the unwanted thought fade a little. Eventually Silver fell asleep.

\--------------

"Silvy, wake up!"

Someone knocked on the door of his room. The gray hedgehog sat up wearily. Was it morning already?

Suddenly someone ripped the door open. Charlene stood there, already fully dressed. Grinning, she pulled the covers from his body, in which Silvers only reaction was uncomfortable humming.

"Five more minutes..." he begged desperately and at the same time hugged his teddy bear.

"Ugh, you're really not a morning person. Another five minutes and you have to get up." The cat was gone again.

Silver grinned triumphantly and snuggled into bed again until he noticed a familiar glow.

"Oh come on..." he sighed in annoyance. The next moment, he sat up. Once again, his hands lit up in a light turquoise.

So Silver rejected the idea of lying in his bed for the remaining minutes and got up, completely exhausted. That's when he noticed his backpack, which was flying in the air.

"Fortunately, it's just the backpack ..." he mumbled relieved. He just hoped that it would stay with the backpack and he didn't let more things fly around.

After he was finally dressed, he reached for his backpack, which had finally fallen to the floor, and opened the door to his room, after making sure that his hands were no longer glowing.

Then he went downstairs, threw his backpack next to the wardrobe and went into the kitchen.

\----------

"Hey Silv!"

His mood lifted up entirely when Silver saw his friends waiting for him in front of the school.

"Hey!" He greeted them with a smile. But that suddenly disappeared when he thought of the long day at school that was laying ahead of him. Especially since he didn't even want to think about how to hide his powers.

//Just stay away while I'm at school. I beg of you...// he thought bitterly.

"Hey Silv, are you okay?"

"W-what?" Silver snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard his best friend's voice. It took him a few seconds to realize what Sonic had just said. But then he nodded quickly and put on a weak smile.

"I'm okay. Just...a bit tired. I didn't sleep well last night ...", he exclaimed, which was partly the truth.

He actually had a somewhat restless sleep. Fortunately for him, his friends believed him, especially since he looked really tired. 

As on every school day, the five friends talked to each other before the doorbell rang for the first lesson and the group split up into their classes.

"Go ahead, I have to get something out of my locker.", Silver said when he noticed that he didn't have his English book with him.

"Okay, but hurry up! You know how strict our teacher is!", Tails warned him with a laugh, before he went to his classroom.

Silver sighed at the thought of today and finally went to his locker to get his book.

Little did he know that a certain green hedgehog was watching him from a safe distance.

"I'm getting my revenge, Silver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally translated chapter 6! \ (^ - ^) /
> 
> Uh oh, can you smell the danger? xD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little flashback. Even when she was in a hurry. Especially since I also hope I met the characters well.
> 
> And that's important: Since my fanfiction is original in German, the school system in this fic will be the german one! I'll try my best to explain everything to you, so you're not confused!
> 
> I hope you have a great day/night! Love you all! <3
> 
> XxSilver_LeaxX


	7. Best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver tries to hide his powers and gets attacked later that day.

"Such a jerk. How much I hate him...", Silver muttered, while at the same time leaning on the sink so as not to fall over. He was trembling with fear. He also had the feeling that his legs would give way any moment under his weight.

Scourge had ambushed him during the first break and, as one would expect of him, Silver had fled from him.

He'd outran him for the time being, but the question was: could he avoid him for the rest of the day?

With all the panic the young hedgehog felt, he completely forgot that his friends were waiting for him in the schoolyard. However, that was his least problem at the moment. He was still struggling to calm his pounding heart, although it no longer felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest at any moment.

Only when the door to the washroom was opened did he jump up in alarm and, as if by reflex, tossed the bottle of liquid soap at the person.

"Ouch! Damn Silver, are you out of your mind!?", growled a familiar voice and the gray hedgehog recognized it as Shadow.

Startled, he stared at the black hedgehog, who picked up the bottle and put it back on the sink. At the same time, he gave his friend an angry look, so that the younger boys stomach turned into knots.

"I-I'm sorry, S-shadow ...", Silver stammered intimidated and then picked up his backpack. While he threw the said backpack over his shoulder, he took another glance at the older hedgehog.

At the same time he wondered what Shadow was doing here. He also wondered if he was safe walking next to his friend.

// Scourge wouldn't dare attack me with Shadow around ... would he?//

He stared lost at the black hedgehog, almost as if in a trance. It wasn't until Shadow waved his hand in front of his face, that brought him back to reality.

"What...?"

"Tell me, are you okay, kid? You've been drifting of a lot since Friday.", Shadow asked, looking at the shorter one for a moment and then away again as if it was dangerous to look at Silver.

Silver's ears twitched at the question, surprised. Shadow had never really asked about his wellbeing.

At first Silver wanted to ask him where the sudden change of heart was coming from, but then let it rest. So he replied with a quick "Everything is fine", with which the older one was initially satisfied and followed his friend to the school yard.

It was quiet on the way to the place, where the others were waiting. In addition, the younger hedgehog stayed close to his friend.

At some point, however, Silver couldn't stand the silence any longer, so he tapped Shadow and stopped immediately.

The black hedgehog turned around at the sudden contact and looked into the golden eyes of his counterpart, which flashed curiously at him.

"Tell me Shadow ...", the smaller one began and at the same time fixed his gaze on the older one.

"What did you do in the washroom?"

At that question, Shadow visibly winced. It was clear to him that this question did not want to go unanswered. Especially not since his friend was so curious. Silver's childlike manner was kind of cute. But that, the black hedgehog would never admit.

"And?" Silver pressed on. Expectantly, he looked at the taller one, who quickly looked away. Shadow turned around and threw a simple "It doesn't matter." in the air. Finally he continued on his way.

Silver looked after him confused, but then realized that his friend was walking on without him and finally ran off too.

"Shadow, wait!" He shouted down the hall, causing a couple of Mobians to turn to them. The gray hedgehog, however, tried to ignore that as best he could.

Finally, he came to a stop next to the black hedgehog. "Shadow ..." he muttered as he followed the silent teenager into the schoolyard.

"Just say it. Why were you there? Did you look for me?"

Shadow sighed audibly and stopped short. The younger one did the same. The red eyes of the black hedgehog met the golden ones, who were eagerly waiting for an answer. They were readable like a book.

"I wanted to check on you. When you didn't come, we were worried about you. In short: I saw you run into the boys' bathroom and decided to follow you."

Now it was Shadow's turn to look curiously at his friend. "What was the running for?" He asked and looked at the smaller one with interest.

Then Silver felt his heart grow heavy. He desperately tried to find a suitable excuse, even though it meant lying again. But he couldn't help it.

"I...", he started, rubbing his arm nervously. He hoped Shadow didn't notice his nervousness.

"I ...suddenly felt sick," he exclaimed and felt his heart grow heavier. He hated lying to his friends so much. It made him feel terrible, but he knew no other way out.

Shadow looked at his counterpart but said nothing. He simply nodded and then took Silver by his forearm. He was already pulling the younger one with him.

On the inside Shadow was worried about his friend, but tried to ignore it. So he kept pulling the gray hedgehog behind him until they stopped with their friends. Only then did he let go again, whereupon Silver stood next to him.

"There you are, Silv. We were worried. Where have you been?" Sonic wanted to know, but the younger one stayed silent. As intrusive as the blue hedgehog could be, he didn't let it rest and asked again.

"Silv, where have you been?"

Again no answer. His counterpart only looked at the floor, completely lost in thought again.

"Silv?" Sonic looked curiously at Shadow. The black hedgehog looked back, but his gaze was neutral.

"What's with him?", asked the blue hedgie and threw another look at the younger one, who still hadn't moved.

Shadow sighed and shortly afterwards looked at the floor. "He wasn't feeling well," he replied simply.

As soon as the black hedgehog had said that, the others suddenly turned pale. They were concerned that something was wrong with their best friend.

"You mean...like friday?", Tails wanted to know, whereupon Shadow just shrugged.

"Mobius to Silver!", Sonic called and waved his hand in front of Silver's face. This movement awakened the gray hedgehog from his trance.

"W-what?" He mumbled, slightly dazed. "What's wrong?"

"You drifted off again. You know: you were in your thoughts. That happened to you more often since friday, right?"

At this question, the gray hedgehog quickly looked away. He didn't want to talk about it. Because he knew that if he did, he would have to tell his friends about his telekinetic powers. And that was something, he wanted to prevent at all costs. So he just closed his mouth and looked away.

Finally, to the astonishment of the rest of his friends, Sonic gave up when he noticed that the younger one wouldn't answer him.

An uncomfortable silence spread between the five friends. Nobody knew a topic to talk about. Others, like Shadow or Silver, didn't want to talk.

The friends knew that Shadow was more withdrawn and also calmer since the event four, almost five, years ago.

Silver, however, still felt bad for lying to his friends like that. It hurt his heart and, to be honest, it was heavy in his stomach too. It got worse when he noticed that glow again.

Panicked, he put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and hoped fervently that no one noticed the glow.

//R-right now!? Why at school!?// he thought, trying to hold his breath so that his friends wouldn't suspect something was wrong.

"Silv, are you okay? You look so pale.", Sonic stated as he looked at the tense hedgehog who was standing next to him.

"A-all good ...", the gray hedgehog stammered, which worried his friends, as he looked at the school building.

Just as he was about to announce that he was going back to school, leaves suddenly fell from the tree under which the friends were standing.

Perplexed, the boys stared up. Only to find that the tree had lost all of its leaves. Not a single leaf adorned the branches.

Silver was startled at the sight of the tree. Those were his powers, he was sure of that. Otherwise, why should a tree just lose its leaves in May?

He dared a quick look at his friends, who looked just as shocked. The only difference was that they were also confused.

Only then did Silver realize that they were being stared at from half the schoolyard. Even the teachers, who were supervising, looked at the friends.

The gray hedgehog glanced at his hands. Fortunately for him, the glow had stopped. Relieved, he let out a shaky breath.

\---------------

"Damn, that was weird," laughed Knuckles as he remembered the incident from this morning.

"You don't say. All of a sudden, the tree shed all its leaves.", Sonic interjected. He also giggled as he leaned against the fence that bordered the schoolyard.

The friends had survived the school day. Now they were waiting for Silver, who had something to do for a moment and came accordingly later. That worried the teenagers again, of course, but they all tried not to assume the worst.

So they stayed in the school yard and talked to each other, while feeling how heavy their legs were getting. It took Silver half an eternity again.

Sonic kept turning to the main entrance. His patience was running low. Together with his bad feeling, that was a fatal mixture. So after a while he stood upright and finally looked at his friends.

"I'm going to look for Silver.", He said and already dashed away without letting his friends speak.

The school was incredibly quiet, but the blue hedgehog was not a bit surprised. The bell had rang to announce that the seventh lesson started and, as one would expect, all students had left for their classes.

Sonic became all the more attentive when he heard something. In a split second, he stopped and pricked up his ears to hear where that sound was coming from.

He could hear two voices, but not yet assign them to a specific person. Curious as to who it might be, he set out to find the Mobians to whom the voices belonged.

"L-leave me alone!" Someone shouted. The blue hedgehog could hear from just the voice that this someone must be terrified. So he wasted no time, especially now that he was worried, and kept looking.

Unspeakable anger rose in him when he saw what was happening in front of him.

Scourge pushed Silver, his best friend, against the wall, showing no sign of letting go soon.

The gray hedgehog tried desperately to free himself from the grasp of the older one, but was out of luck. Tears ran down his cheeks and, at the same time, some blood coming from a scratch that ran over his cheek.

Sonic couldn't, and didn't want to, stay out of it, so that, completely furious, he stomped over to the two hedgehogs and pushed Scourge away from the younger one. He pushed Silver behind him and stood in front of him protectively.

"What do you think you're doing!?", the blue hedgehog growled angrily. His spines rose automatically, and at the same time he flattened its ears. Ready to fling his counterpart through half the school building with a spindash.

"Oh, hey Sonic. We were just playing, didn't we Silv?" The green hedgehog grinned at the two best friends. Silvers stomach turned again, when he saw this disgusting grin. Sonic, on the other hand, only growled menacingly and took the gray hedgehog protectively in his arms.

"Go away! And don't you dare approach him again! Otherwise you'll be sorry, understand!?"

So Sonic took his friend by the hand and pulled him with him. He was furious, but Silver needed him now. And that was more important to him than beating up a green hedgehog.

The older one went to the boys' bathroom and took the other one with him. Once there, he checked that no one was there either. When he was sure that no one could listen to them, he turned to the gray hedgehog.

"Silver, are you okay?" He asked worried. But when he remembered the fresh tears and the bloody scratch on the younger hedgies cheek, he immediately regretted having asked that.

"Another question: What was going on?"

While he waited impatiently for an answer, Sonic took a tissue from his backpack and began to dab the blood away.

Silver winced briefly at the sudden pain, but relaxed again, if that was at all possible in his tense position. He was divided.

For one thing, he just wanted to break down here and now and confess everything with Scourge's harassment to the blue hedgehog. Second, he thought it was better to keep it a secret. But could he really do that after everything Sonic had just seen?

"Silv please .... This hedgehog hurt you. And not for the first time, right?" Asked the blue hedgehog, with an urgent tone in his voice.

Silver remained silent. Even when the older one asked him again. He just rubbed his arm and stared at the floor.

"Silver please!"

Someone lifted his chin, forcing him to look up. Sonic looked almost desperately at the younger hedgie, the face of the gray hedgehog suspiciously close.

"Sonic?"

"Yes...?"

"I feel uncomfortable...", The younger hedgehog cleared his throat and quickly freed himself.  
Silver crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the floor again. In his golden eyes, single tears shone again.

"It's true ..." he whispered, his heart sinking deeply. "That hedgehog, Scourge, has been bothering me for a while. I ...I was just scared to tell you or the others..."

The gray hedgehog sobbed softly and tightened his grip on his arms. His fingers were literally digging into his skin.

Sonic just stood there and said nothing. Words lacked him. His best friend had been bullied by this asshole for years and he, not even his friends, had known about it. He felt guilty. Why had he not noticed anything about this?

"Silver I...I'm sorry.... Please promise me that you will let us know immediately if he bullies you again. Please ..." pleaded the blue hedgehog urgently and took his best friend's hand . Then Silver looked up. He nodded tentatively. The presence of his friend lifted his spirits by a few bars.

"Come Silv. I bet Tails has a band aid for your cheek." With that, the blue hedgehog pulled the other one out of the washroom and back into the school yard, where the others were still waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> First of all: I'm so terribly (yes, I'm so sorry) sorry that it took me so long! The chapters are all written and just need to be translated but I'm not always in the mood to do so-
> 
> Anyway... Sonic now knows that Silver is being bullied by Scourge. Do you think he'll tell the others too? And will Silver have the courage to tell his family too?
> 
> Also the part with the tree. Personally, I had a laughing fit while writing this part. xD
> 
> Finally, I just want to say "thank you" again for waiting so patiently. I know that you have to be patient with me. However, the motivation does what it wants. >~>
> 
> Have a good time. I love you all! <3
> 
> XxSilver_LeaxX


	8. More stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out about the bullying and Silver suddenly feels sick.

"Guys!"

Sonic came to a stop, with a completely exhausted Silver behind him.

"You never guess what I just found out!" He shouted, not even giving the rest of the Mobians a chance to answer.

"Silver is being bullied!"

"Say that again!" Demanded Knuckles. He really hoped he had just misheard that.

But he found, that this was not the case when Sonic repeated his statement: "Silver has been bullied by a green hedgehog for years!"

"Why didn't you say anything about it, Silver?", Shadow spoke up now. The certain sharpness, that had crept into the voice of the black hedgehog made Silver wince.

"I-I... well..."

"Wait a minute...green hedgehog? Hopefully it's not the one I'm thinking of. What's his name?" Knuckles wanted to know and looked at the two hedgehogs in front of him.

Sonic just shrugged. He'd forgotten the name again. "Silv, some help?" He asked and stroked the younger hedgies spines soothingly.

But the gray hedgehog remained silent. He didn't want his friends to interfere. So he quickly looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Silver, you have to tell us!" Sonic pulled the smaller one by the arm. "We can help you!"

At these words, the gray hedgehog looked up. The tears glittered in his eyes again. He quickly wiped them away. He must be looking like a crybaby.

"What's the name of the hedgehog who bullies you, Silver? We can help you, I'm sure of that." Knuckles tried to convince his friend to tell them.

But the gray hedgehog remained silent. His gaze fell onto the floor as he fought with himself whether or not to tell his friends. Could they help him at all?

"Well, we'll do it differently...", Knuckles began and stood upright again. "Is his name Scourge, perhaps?"

As soon as the Echidna had said that, than Silver looked up, startled. Did he know the green hedgehog?

As the older teenager could see from the hedgehog's gaze, he had guessed right. But that also meant that his fears had come true.

"You...know this hedgehog?", asked Sonic surprised. Meanwhile, he glanced at his little brother, who was just as shocked as he was.

"Hey Tails, do you have a band-aid for Silver?"

The fox looked up and nodded. Hardly a second later, he was already rummaging through in his backpack.

Knuckles had been silent until then, but now he raised his voice again to answer the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, I know him. He's my classmate. A pretty bad guy, if you ask me. I'm actually not surprised that Silver is a victim of his actions too. This asshole teases anyone who is a little different . ", he explained. His eyes lit up angrily.

"The next time I see this guy, I'll beat the shit out of him!"

"I..Knux...it's...it's not that bad.", Silver mumbled, which made the rest of the Mobians stare at their friend in shock. What did he just say?

"Not that bad?! Silver, that guy beat you up!"

"Isn't ... that a bit of an exaggeration, Sonic? He doesn't look very ... beaten up ...", interjected Tails, who had finally found the band-aids. He took one out of the box, in which they were kept, and passed it on to his brother.

"It doesn't matter!" Sonic growled in annoyance and finally turned back to Silver. "Come here, Silv."

When the gray hedgehog did not move, however, the older one laid hand on himself and approached his friend.

"Hold still.", Sonic warned and wanted to put the band-aid on the younger boy, but said turned his head away.

"Silver!"

Silver then turned around and ran away. He didn't even listen to the calls of his friends.

When he was sure that he was alone and certain that no one had followed him, he looked down at himself.

His hands glowed in a bright cyan again.

Not only that: his head suddenly hurt too. Terrible, like someone hit against it with a hammer. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

//Probably just all the stress ... // he thought and wondered why he could even form this thought, because his head felt it was going to explode any minute.

Gradually the pain subsided a little so that he could think clearly again. Before things got worse, he'd better make his way home.

Before that, however, he took a look at his hands, which, thank Chaos, had stopped glowing. So he made his way home.

\--------------

It was quiet.

Silver was startled. Wasn't his sister home yet?

//Even better... // thought the gray hedgehog. Then at least he had some rest. The headache had subsided a little bit, but wasn't completely gone.

He pushed the thought away,that he actually still had homework to do and went straight to his room. Once there, he threw his backpack in a corner and himself, exhausted on his bed and immediately let himself be overwhelmed by sleep.

\-----------------

Nothing specific woke him up. Not a nightmare, not even a sudden sound. It was suspiciously quiet.

With a yawn, Silver turned around in his bed. It took him a moment to come back to his senses. But as soon as he was fully awake, he sat up and found that his headache was finally gone.

In a slightly better mood, he grabbed his phone, which he had heartlessly threw on his bedside table, and checked the time.

His heart almost stopped when he saw it was almost 5:00 pm. Had he actually slept for three hours?

// I still have homework to do ... Ugh... // thought Silver and got out of bed.

Immediately he ran to his rucksack and took out his math notebook. Luckily for him, he wasn't bad at maths, but he couldn't complain about his knowledge of English and German class as well.

As he sat at his desk doing the maths, he remembered the conversation from this afternoon. His friends were certainly worried about him.

Again, the gray hedgehog wasn't sure if it was a good thing that his friends knew about Scourge's harassment. He was afraid that it would only make things worse. He wasn't sure if Knuckles would hold back the next time he saw Scourge. That was to fear by all of his friends.

At the same time, the thought formed whether he should tell his parents and teachers. Would they believe him or would they just think that it was all just a stupid prank and that he shouldn't pay any attention to it? He didn't know.

"Shit...", Silver mumbled and took out his phone to do the next task with the calculator.

At the same time he became curious and wondered if he had a lot of news. So he switched on the WiFi and calculated the tasks while he waited.

Within a few seconds, his cell phone seemed to explode with messages. His heart stopped for the second time today when he saw the many messages he had received.

Ten were in the private chat with Sonic, three in private chat with him and Knuckles, and the rest were part of the group chat the friends had.

// 115 messages? Are you kidding me? // thought Silver when he saw the number. At the same time, however, he realized that his friends really cared for him. It made him smile sunconsciously.

Another message from Sonic filled the group chat.

Sonic: Silver got the messages!

// Now there is probably no turning back. // Silver clicked on the group chat and was caught off guard by another message within a few seconds.

Sonic: HE SAW THEM!

Oh dear, he had to read through all of this now? Sighing, he scrolled to the beginning of today's chat and started reading.

\- Today-

Sonic: Guys, Silver doesn't answer me! 

Knuckles: Same

Shadow: Chill out. He will come online when he feels like it. Until then, you just have to be patient.

Sonic: But I don't want to be patient.  
Sonic: I'm just worried about him.  
Sonic: Don't you understand?

Shadow: 1. I understand you completely. Because, believe it or not, I care too.  
2\. Are you finally going to stop splitting everything into multiple messages? This is extremely irritating, Faker.

Sonic: Why do you keep calling me Faker?

Shadow: Don't change the topic!

Tails: Guys, shut up, I have to do my homework!

Sonic: Ugh fine.  
Sonic: See you later. 

Silver looked carefully at the messages and read it a second time. Oh shit, his friends were terribly worried about him. It hurt his heart that he had scared them like this.

After reading through the rest of the messages, the hedgehog pondered how best to answer. Maybe with a normal "hello"?  
Satisfied with it, he typed it in.

Silver: Hey guys

The gray hedgehog was no longer surprised that he immediately received an answer. In fact, it actually made him smile.

Sonic: Silv, hey!

"How do you always make me feel better immediately, when you're there?" Silver whispered, the smile still visible on his face.

Sonic: Are you ok, Silv?

Silver: Yes, I think so.

Sonic: Why haven't you been online for so long?  
Sonic: ???

Shadow: I'll beat you to a pulp, Faker. Finally stop with the multiple messages!

Tails: Guys!

Silver: I just fell asleep.

Sonic: Are you not feeling well?

Silver: Yes

Sonic: What  
Sonic: is  
Sonic: wrong  
Sonic: ?

-Shadow has left the group-

-Sonic added Shadow-

Sonic: Ok ok, I'll stop!  
Sonic: From now on. Silver, what was going on?

Silver: I just wasn't feeling too well, but now I'm fine.  
Silver: But I have to do some homework to do now.

In order not to continue to be notified, Silver put the group on "mute" and finally continued to calculate.

\---

"Finally done ...", the gray hedgehog sighed and got up immediately to put the notebook back in his backpack. Then he took his phone and opened the door.

Downstairs he heard the opening and closing of the kitchen cupboards and the clatter of dishes. One look at the large clock on the wall told him that dinner would be ready soon.

Although he was unsure how his family would react, he build up his courage and went into the kitchen.

Halfway there, however, he ran into someone and fell with a thud to the ground. The sudden crash made everyone look at him.

Silver found that the person he had run into was none other than Charlene. The cat looked worriedly at her brother before holding out a hand and helping the hedgehog up, when he accepted it.

"Are you okay, Silvy?", she asked and gently stroked his spines. A loving smile crept onto her lips and let Silver forget his worries for a moment.

The younger one nodded in response to the question and hugged his sister just a moment later. Charlene returned the hug with glee and snuggled close to the hedgehog.

Finally she let go of him and put her hand on his forehead. Silver just looked at her confused. What was she doing?

"What's that about, Charlie?" He asked confused and gently pushed her hand away.

"Your fever seems to have subsided," she said without answering the question directly. Then she looked at her brother. "That's good. I was really worried about you for a moment."

"What...are you talking about? Fever...?", asked the gray hedgehog and tilted his head to the left.

"Charlene and I were surprised to find you asleep in your bed. We wanted to see if you were okay. You had a high temperature, honey.", Lauren said and went over to her son. 

She also put a hand on Silvers forehead like Charlene had before her. Breathing a sign of relief, she removed her hand again as the fever really was gone.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now. Still, I'll take your tempature after dinner." Eventually the cat left the siblings alone again.

"Are you really feeling okay?", Charlene asked again, whereupon Silver nodded again.

"Everything's fine. I promise, Charlie.", The hedgehog answered and turned around.

He didn't understand why he suddenly had a fever. Was he getting sick? Silver sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. Even if it would help his problem with his powers, however, it would only make his grades suffer.

//This is all just too much for me...//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 8. Again it was easy to translate. But ey, I managed to upload two chapters in such a short time. Where is my fucking award? xD
> 
> So, now to today's chapter:  
> So now the others also know about the bullying, but no one else yet. Oops.  
> In addition, a group chat again, which made things a little easier for me today.   
> So now Silver's health is beginning to suffer from the stress. How will that end? I'm really mean to our little darling.  
> But I love him. <3
> 
> Hopefully you still have a great day / evening. I love you all so much and thank you very much for reading. <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	9. Sickness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver's pretty sick. But why?

// I don't want to go to school tomorrow ...//

Silver turned around in bed, feeling restless. He just couldn't ignore the fear that was deep within him.

It must have been 20 minutes since he was lying here and thinking about nothing but tomorrow.

As on the previous evening, he was lying awake again trying to fall asleep. But his thoughts kept the gray hedgehog awake for the second evening in a row.

"I don't want to go...", he whispered worriedly and at the same time hugged his teddy bear.

//My powers activate whenever they want to.... I...I have no control over them. When I go to school tomorrow, they will definitely appear again and... my friends will see them... // he added in his mind and pulled the covers higher.

Seconds passed? Minutes? Or were it hours? Silver wasn't sure how long he'd been awake. Much less did he know what time it was. But a look outside told him that the moon was shining brightly in the sky.

Curious what time it was, he grabbed his phone, which was on the bedside table, and checked the time.

"1:26 am? Oh no ...", the gray hedgehog muttered and put his phone back where he got it from.

Was it really that late? If he fell asleep now, he would still be completely tired in the morning. That meant: if he fell asleep.

Silver grumbled in annoyance and turned to face the wall. Again, he closed his eyes and tried to finally fall asleep.

Again without success.

Then he remembered the incident from yesterday afternoon. How Sonic had saved him from Scourge. At the thought of his green tormentor, his stomach turned automatically.

Why did Sonic interfere? Had his blue friend upset Scourge any more?

Now Silver was even more afraid of showing up at school tomorrow. Would the green hedgehog ambush his victim tomorrow? Silver didn't have much hope that Scourge would leave him alone now. And that thought made his fear grow even bigger.

//I don't want to go to school...//

\---------------------

"Silver"

Nothing.  
Only when she shook the younger one awake, did the cat hear a faint murmur.

Silver pulled the covers over his head and closed the eyes again, which he had previously opened a bit.

"Come on Silvy, you have to get up." Again, Charlene shook her little brother, who then only uttered more indefinable words.

"Silvy..."

Silver didn't want to get up. He was so terribly tired. Then there was the fear of today. It made him just keep hiding under the covers.

"Silver please.", Charlene pleaded and pulled the covers from the hedgehog's body.

An icy cold swept over Silver's body and made him shiver uncomfortably. He continued to hug his teddy bear and, with no bait in the world, didn't get out of bed.

At first annoyed by her brother's behavior, Charlene's expression changed suddenly. The cat went over to Silver and stroked his spines.

"Aren't you feeling well?" She asked lovingly now. Her hand slipped to the young boy's forehead and stayed there for a moment.

She gasped and quickly retreated her hand again. 

"You have a fever again.... Lie down, I'll let mom know." As soon as she had said that, Charlene was gone, leaving a surprised and completely tired Silver behind. Immediately, he sat up.

Did that mean he didn't have to go to school? An subconscious smile spread across his face. The hedgehog was just incredibly happy not to have to go to school today.

//Thank chaos... // he thought to himself and quickly put his head back on the pillow when he heard footsteps.

Barely five seconds later, a familiar face appeared in the door frame, which immediately moved towards his bed.

Lauren sat down next to her son and gently put a hand on his forehead. Silver remained calm the whole time. He only moved when the cat removed her hand and exhaled heavily.

"It's true... you're a little warm," she noted, getting up from the bed. She quickly grabbed the blaket, that Charlene had pulled from his body, and covered the hedgehog again.

"You will stay at home today, Silver. I'll be back after I've said goodbye to Charlie. Then we'll take your tempature. You try to sleep during that time, understand?" Lauren said and walked to the door. Silver nodded quickly and made himself comfortable in his bed.

As soon as the cat closed the door, the hedgehog smiled. He just wanted to scream out loud in joy, but he held back. Fortunately, he didn't have to go to school today.

\--

"38.9 ° C..." Lauren sighed and put the thermometer aside. Finally she turned to her son.

Silver leaned against the headboard of his bed and waited impatiently to see what his mother had to say. He let the fabric of the duvet cover slide through his uncovered fingers.

"Silver?"

As soon as the young hedgehog heard his name, he turned his head in the direction where the voice was coming from and looked straight into his mother's silver colored eyes.

"Do you have any complaints? Are you in pain?" Asked Lauren. She kept eye contact with her son, who looked away briefly before answering.

"I have a headache.", Silver answered truthfully. In fact, he'd felt a slight aching pain the last few minutes.

Lauren nodded understandably and finally got up. "Should I get you some painkillers, or-"

"I think it's still bearable...", replied the hedgehog and gave his mother a small smile, which the cat returned.

"Then rest up, will you? Oh, and don't forget to let your friends know that you're not coming. Otherwise they'll wait for nothing."

Lauren quickly picked up the thermometer before walking to the door and leaving her son's room. She closed the door behind her.

Silver waited until his mother was completely gone, before reaching for his phone and opening WhatsApp to text Sonic.

Silver: Hey. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not coming today. I'm a bit sick.

While he waited for an answer, Silver got out of bed and trotted over to the window to let some fresh air in.

The sun shone brightly in the sky and bathed the garden in a golden warm glow. Completely lost in thought, the hedgehog stared at the large flower beds, which were planted with all kinds of flowers. The garden was overflowing with colorful plants. From hyacinths to peonies, there was hardly a flower in Lauren's garden that was not represented there.

With a smile, Silver remembered how he once "stole" some flowers to give his mother a bouquet of flowers that he had tied himself for Mother's Day.

He clearly remembered the expression on her face and how she had told him that she loved him more than anything. And to be honest: Silver had never doubted it until now.

Lauren was always so loving and patient with him, it gave the gray hedgehog a warm feeling. He was just incredibly happy to have ended up in this family.

Silver couldn't even remember anymore, what it was like to live in the orphanage. And to be honest, he didn't want to. He was at home here with a wonderful family who loved him for who he was.

And yet, although he believed in all of this, the unwanted thought got in the way, that his family would no longer want him should they ever find out about his powers.

Silver tried hard not to think about it, but there was no use. This fear kept finding its way into his thoughts and made him shudder for a brief moment.

"I can't think like that.... Mom and Dad love me, just like Charlie...right?" He whispered worriedly and closed his eyes for a little while.

He would have stood there longer had it not been for the deafening ringing of his phone that pulled him out of his trance-like appearance.

Silver turned his head towards where his phone was lying on the bedside table.

A little startled, he closed the window again, went to the bedside table, took his cell phone and finally sat on his bed to check his messages.

Sonic had answered him. It looked like his best friend didn't seem happy that Silver wasn't coming today.

Sonic: What, you're not coming? What's up?

Silver: Nothing bad. Just fever and ... a slight headache. Maybe I'll be fine again tomorrow.

Sonic: Then rest well, so that you can really come back tomorrow!  
Sonic: By the way: I'm supposed to tell you "get well soon" from the others.

Silver: Thanks...

After sending the message, Silver found out that his blue friend was no longer responding and decided to go back to sleep.

The gray hedgehog put his phone down again and snuggled under the covers. He hugged his teddy bear so tightly, as if his life depended on it. Within a few minutes he was sound asleep.

\---

When he woke up again, he felt nothing but heat. Uncomfortable heat, that nearly made him go insane. Did he get even sicker?

To make matters worse, there was this headache, which had grown worse over the hours he had been asleep. It felt like his head was getting stabbed, even though that wasn't even possible.

At first he wanted to get up and tel his mother about his pain, but in the end he didn't. His eyes hurt terribly from the bright sunlight shining through his window. So he closed his eyes and turned around in bed.

From a distance, he suddenly heard footsteps slowly heading towards his room. His ears pricked up at that.

Within a few seconds, the door to the room was opened and Lauren stuck her head in the room.

"Silver?", she asked in a whisper so as not to wake her son if he was still asleep. She entered quietly and closed the door behind her.

"Mommy..." Silver whispered plaintively. Despite the unspeakable heat he felt, he pulled his blanket over his head so that the light could no longer blind him.

Lauren sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back off her son's head. As soon as she looked at the gray hedgehog, she knew that he wasn't okay.

Silver was sweating like crazy, he looked pale and, to make it worse, he had a pained expression on his face.

"You're really not feeling well.... What's wrong with you...?", she sighed worried and carefully put her hand on his forehead. It felt like it was burning from the inside out.

"Mom...can you shut the blinds...? The sunlight's making my head hurt..." Silver mumbled it more than he said it. At the same time he stirred slightly in bed, but remained lying there.

Lauren nodded understandably and immediately got up to shut the blinds. As soon as it got dark in the room, Silver opened his eyes in relief and now dared to turn around to look at his mother.

"Thank you..." he breathed and let a faint smile appear on his lips.

"You're welcome, darling. But before you go back to sleep, I'll take your tempature again." replied the cat and reached for the thermometer.

"40.4 °C..." Lauren stated, shocked. "That's much higher than last time. I'll get you some ice for your forehead now." She got up and quickly left the room.

Silver just stared at the thermometer, which was still showing his body temperature. //40.4 ° C...? At least that explains why I'm feeling so hot... // he thought to himself and put the thermometer aside.

His head was still pounding, but he thought his headache had subsided somewhat a bit. If only a little.

"What's wrong with me...?" He whispered and sank into his pillow, still completely exhausted. His thoughts drifted away while he waited for his mother to come back.

"Is that really just the stress or is it something serious...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 9 guys!
> 
> Poor Silver ... Now he's sick in bed. > ~>  
> I'm kind of sorry to make him suffer like this. But hey Silv, you are my favorite character!
> 
> For the tempature: I use celsius, because I'm from europe so...  
> If you want to find out the temperature in Fahrenheit, you can just google it. No worries.  
> But let me tell you, that 40°C is high, as our normal body temperature is about 37°C!
> 
> Furthermore, I have nothing to say today. Apart from Silver and his family, no one else appeared. Well, except for Sonic, but only via messages. Anyway, I hope I've wrote Silver in-character. Well, as good as it gets in this AU. It's a little different than in the original. ^ - ^
> 
> Otherwise, I just wish you a nice day / evening. Until the next chapter. <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	10. Feeling better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic makes a mistake and Silver is determined to train his powers.

As soon as he had finally managed to fall asleep, the doorbell ripped him out of his peaceful sleep.

Silver groaned in exhaustion and put his head back into the pillow. His thoughts drifted away again. It would have stayed that way if he hadn't heard the voices of his friends.

That eventually piqued his interest, so he raised his head again and listened carefully. He couldn't make out much, but it sounded like his friends were asking about him.

That put a small, but troubled, smile on his face. His head was still pounding terribly, which had only made him fall asleep again. But only two minutes later, he was woken by the doorbell. How life played...

Silver got his upper body off the bed, wondering if it was a good idea to get out of bed now. Maybe he should just lie down again and rest up?

//Saying "hello" to them, won't hurt me. I'll go back to sleep immediately after that.// he thought and slowly left his bed.

For a brief moment, he had the feeling that his legs gave way under his weight, but he caught himself in time.

"Just a false alarm ..." he mumbled relieved and walked carefully to his door. First he peeked out to make sure his friends were still there.

"So ...Silver won't come to school tomorrow ...", he could hear Sonic say in disappointed voice. That made the gray hedgehog perk up and take notice. So they hadn't left yet. Relieved, he went downstairs.

"Silver also fell asleep a few minutes ago," said Lauren in a friendly manner. But just as they were about to say goodbye, Silver stood next to his mother.

"Hey guys, what's up?", he greeted his friends with a smile. He ignored his pounding headache and held on to the door frame unnoticed, so as not to tip over at any moment. He didn't really feel steady on his feet. 

Finally he sent a quick look to his mother that she should leave him alone with his friends. Lauren nodded, but wasn't entirely happy with her son wandering around the house when he was supposed to stay in bed.

"Silv, you're awake!" Tails exclaimed happily, who came out from behind his brother. The said hedgie also smiled.

"Good to see you buddy."

"Hey Silver.", greeted Shadow his friend, who was standing in the back. Only then did Silver realize that Knuckles wasn't with them at all. Where was he?

"Why isn't Knux here? Where is he?" Asked the gray hedgehog. Sonic just giggled at that. His green eyes shone with amusement.

"Unfortunately he's still at school, but who knows: Maybe we can visit you again tomorrow. Then he'll definitely come with you.", explained the blue hedgehog and looked at his friend expectantly. "We...can check on you again tomorrow, right?"

That sentence made Silver smile subconsciously. How cute his friends were. They came by, just to check on him. It made the gray hedgehog feel much better right away.

"Silver?"

Startled, the said snapped out of his trance and looked up.  
"Y-yes? I'm sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment."

Silver noticed how the older hedgehog gave him a concerned look, but repeated his question: "May we visit you again tomorrow? We just want to know how you are..."

Silver nodded eagerly and supported himself a little more on the door frame. "I think my mom doesn't mind...as long as you don't get too close to me.", He added to the gesture. He was already falling into a pit of silence.

After a few seconds of reflection, Shadow finally raised his voice, to everyone's surprise: "Do you already know what you have or where it comes from?"

Silver only stared at the black hedgehog at first before he finally stirred and vigorously shook his head, which was a wrong move. He felt terribly sick for a moment, so he closed his eyes and hoped that it would be over in a moment.

"Ugh...wrong move..." he muttered between deep breaths.

"H-hey, don't pass out, Silv!", Sonic exclaimed in shock and began to shake his best friend around like a madman. He did not pay attention to the fact that his counterpart almost suffered a shaking trauma.

"S-s-sonic, stop s-shaking me! I-I'm g-getting getting really dizzy!", The gray hedgehog wailed desperately and tried to free himself from the grip of the older hedgie.

Only when Shadow put hands on and stopped his friend, Sonic did he let go of the younger hedgehog and watched as Silver fell backwards.

His legs just couldn't hold him any longer. It had been difficult for him before, but now, after being shaken so brutally by Sonic, he had finally lost his balance and fell backwards with a thud.

"Ouch..." he moaned and held his head, that he had bumped against the railing. Together with his headache, which was already half paralyzing, it was almost unbearable, so that a tear rolled down the gray hedgehog's cheek.

"Silver, are you okay!?" Sonic asked almost immediately. The blue hedgehog felt terrible having hurt his friend. At first he wanted to kneel next to him, but Shadow got ahead of him.

The black hedgehog pulled Silver back to his feet, but didn't let go of him yet. "Are you okay again, Silver?", He asked and gave the other person a small smile, which the younger one replied immediately, albeit in pain.

"I-I'm fine, it just hurts a little...", the gray hedgehog whispered back, whereupon Shadow nodded satisfactorily.

"I-I'm sorry, Silver..." Sonic could be heard stammering. The gray hedgehog could hear the guilt in his voice.

"It's okay, Sonic..." he whispered. "You really are sorry..."

Shadow looked over at Silver, then back at Sonic, but at some point let it go.

"Hey...you better go back to your room now. You should rest...", the black hedgehog muttered. Just a few seconds later, he got a nod in response.

With that, Shadow turned around, his eyes fixed on the surprised faces of his friends, but he skilfully ignored this.

"We should go now, Silver should rest.", He grumbled and roughly grabbed Sonic's wrist. Finally he pulled him after him while Tails ran after the friends.

Silver sighed heavily and trotted forward to close the door. Then he crept up the stairs and then disappeared into his room.

He was just so happy that his mother hadn't noticed anything of this chaos. Relieved to finally be able to lie down again, the gray hedgehog snuggled into his bed.

\---

"What the hell, Faker?! Why were you shaking the boy like that?! If you'd hurt him...!", Shadow shouted furiously when the three friends arrived at their secret spot.

This was the boys secret meeting place. Whenever there was something to talk about, this is where they would meet. Since hardly anyone passed there, this was the perfect place to exchange secrets and if you just wanted to be to yourself, you could also go here.

Sonic just looked at his counterpart in disbelief before grinning over both ears. That only made the black hedgehog even more mad, so that he pushed the younger hedgehog away from him and turned away.

"Stop grinning so stupidly! And be more careful in the future! You saw that Silver wasn't steady on his feet! He could have injured himself!", he growled. He completely forgot that the little fox was still standing next to him.

"Guys?" Tails whispered, terribly intimidated, but got ignored.

"I apologized. I just panicked because I thought Silver was about to faint!", The blue hedgehog defended himself. "I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"Did you really have to shake him like that!?"

"Like I said: I was panicking! Chaos!", Sonic growled angrily and looked away. "I'm just worried about him! He's been absent-minded since Friday, it's getting scary..."

Shadow sighed. "I..." He looked at the ground. "It's not important." Finally he turned and left the forest again. "See you tomorrow.", The black hedgehog whispered and was gone the next moment.

Sonic looked at his little brother, who was still standing there and didn't know what to do. Tails carefully walked over to the blue hedgehog and took his hand. Then the older boy turned around and looked down at him.

"We should go home.... Come on..." he suggested and left. Tails nodded, which Sonic no longer saw, and followed quickly.

\---

It was almost evening and Silver felt somewhat better. So he decided to get his phone and check some of his messages.

"But not for too long, you hear me? If you look at the screen for too long, your head will only hurt again.", Lauren admonished him, who handed her son his phone.

She'd taken it from him a few hours ago, so Silver could get a decent rest. But now that the gray hedgehog was feeling a little better, she had decided to give it back to him. At least for an hour.

"Understood, not for too long..." a yawn interrupted him. "I'm going to sleep soon anyway. Hopefully I'll be better tomorrow..."

With that, Silver disappeared back into his room, where he immediately threw himself back onto his bed. As soon as he disappeared under his blanket, he opened WhatsApp and was immediately greeted with a number of messages. The group chat was running hot again.

>>Today 4:03pm<<

Sonic: Hey!  
Sonic: Silv, I don't know when you'll read this, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you...

Knuckles: Wait what? Hurt? What the fuck did I miss?! O_O

Shadow: A lot.

Sonic: Well ... we went to see Silver after school and ... for a moment it looked like he was about to pass out. So... I shook him so he'd stay conscious-  
Sonic: Not a good idea-

Shadow: Silver lost his balance and bumped into the railing. Fortunately, nothing happened to him.

Knuckles: Sonic... -.-

Sonic: I apologized and he accepted the apology, so!

Shadow: Be more careful next time ...

Tails: Yes, please Sonic ...

Sonic: I promise. I was just panicking ...

Knuckles: Why does this always happen when I'm not there? >~>

Sonic: Good question-

>>Today 4:58pm<<

Sonic: Shit  
Sonic: Shads, are we going to take a test in English tomorrow?  
Sonic: Shads?  
Sonic: SHADS?  
Sonic: Oh chaos, please answer!

Shadow: Ugh. Yes, we will write a test. And now please leave me alone, I'm watching Netflix.

Knuckles: Are you watching an anime?

Shadow: A good one. And now bye.

-Shadow goes offline-

Sonic: Thanks Shads, you are my lifesaver!

>>Today 5:15pm<<

Sonic: I can't find the sheet!  
Sonic: SHADOW!  
Sonic: Help me!

>>Today 5:43pm<<

Sonic: SHIT!

Silver couldn't help but smile in amusement. Sonic often caused a few laughs. Granted, he was quite annoying, but who wasn't from time to time? Nevertheless, they all loved each other.

First the gray hedgehog thought about what else to write, except for a "Hello". But he abandoned the idea of adding anything and typed in a blunt greeting.

>> Today 8:49pm<<

Silver: Hey guys!

>> Today 8:50pm <<

Sonic: Hey Silv.  
Sonic: I'm so sorry...

Silver: I've already forgiven you. :D

Sonic: Fortunately...

Knuckles: How are you doing now, kid?

Silver: Pretty good. I hardly have any headaches and my fever has finally subsided.  
Silver: It was pretty high at 40.4°C ...

Shadow: You got out of bed with a temperature of 40°C? Boy, next time you'll stay in bed.

Sonic: Yes man...

Silver: I promise. And...guys?

Sonic: Yeah?  
Shadow: Yeah?  
Tails: Yes Silv?  
Knuckles: What's it kid?

Silver: You're so cute...

Sonic: Aw thanks Silv.  
Sonic: Are you talking about the visit? We just wanted to check on you.

Silver: Thanks for that.  
Silver: I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired. Nighty!

Sonic: night  
Shadow: night  
Tails: Nighty!  
Knuckles: Night

As soon as the last message had been read, Silver put his phone back on the bedside table and snuggled under the covers. He hugged his teddy bear protectively.

Although the gray hedgehog wondered at first whether he was able to fall asleep tonight, within five minutes he was already in the realm of dreams.

\---

Previously in a deep, dreamless sleep, Silver suddenly sat up when he heard a loud bang. Startled, and still completely sleepy, the hedgehog looked around his room and discovered his books that had fallen off the shelf.

"What the...?" He mumbled until something hit him: his powers! Of course, he made them fly in his sleep.

"Great, now I'm even being woken up by my powers..."

A second shock followed immediately when the door was suddenly ripped open. Lauren was standing in the doorway. It had to be in the middle of the night, because she was still in her nightgown and the moon was shining brightly in the sky.

"Silver, what was that? Are you okay?!", The female wanted to know and looked around searchingly until her eyes fixated on the books. Or at least what she could make out in this darkness.

"Um...my b-books must have f-fallen from the s-shelf ...", the gray hedgehog stammered and looked at his lap.

"Thank chaos..." At first Lauren wanted to add something, but she held back. She was far too tired to deal with a "broken" bookshelf now. So she left it at that, said "good night" and closed the door again.

As soon as Silver heard the door of the master bedroom close, he switched on his table lamp, got up and crept over to the books to pick them up.

//If mommy sees that the shelf isn't broken at all...how on Mobius am I supposed to explain that? Oh chaos... // he thought and put the books back on their places.

As soon as that was done, he padded back in his bed and put out the light. But not before he checked the time.

"3:26am? Oh shit..."

Sighing, Silver put his phone away and tried to go back to sleep. A thought occurred to him that he just couldn't shake off.

//I have to learn to control my powers.... Maybe, could I start tomorrow? // The hedgehog looked at his hand.

"But it won't be easy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you guys! \ (^ - ^) /
> 
> Anyway ... what the hell was I writing? Why did Sonic-.....  
> Oh Lea, don't get upset, it's useless. You're an idiot. xD  
> Excuse me for the rest of the day. I have to kick my own ass for writing this cringey stuff. Lmao. xD
> 
> Anyway, Silver seems to be doing better now. Or is it just because he doesn't have to go to school? :D  
> Well uh...? xD
> 
> Have a great day/night! Love you! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	11. The first training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver trains his powers for the first time today..but things don't go well.

The bright morning sun was already seeping through the curtains when Silver opened his eyes. Yawning, he turned around in bed. As a result, he rolled closer to the edge and eventually fell out of bed.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as he hit the hard wooden floor. Even the carpet couldn't cushion his fall.

"Damn it..." the gray hedgehog hissed as he slowly got to his feet. He didn't seem to have hurt himself, for which he was really grateful.

Simultaneously with this thought, he noticed that the house seemed quiet. So he dared a look at his phone.

9:30am

//Mom and Dad must be at work by now...// Silver thought as he put his cell phone away. He went quietly to his door and opened it. Finally he went out into the hallway and looked at the front door.

Indeed, they were all gone.

//Mama, Papa and Charlie have left ..... Which means... // The gray hedgehog grinned to himself. "...that I'm home alone!"

Silver turned and turned back to his room. Feeling better, he decided to start his training today as he had planned the night before.

\----

"Okay...what's the best way to do this?"

Silver's gaze fixed the pillow in front of him. He had chosen something easy to start with. Should it slip away, nothing would break. At least that's what he hoped...

The power of his thoughts would make the pillow fly. But how was he supposed to do that? Just think about it and boom, it'll fly?

In any case, it wouldn't hurt to try it out.

"Come on ..." whispered the gray hedgehog. He devoted his thoughts fully to his powers. He imagined the pillow lifting off the couch and tried to copy this line of thought.

When he thought he'd made it, he slowly opened his eyes. But what he saw in front of him was not exactly what he had imagined.

The pillow didn't fly.

On the contrary: It was still lying on the sofa. How could that be? He had focused on the object! Then why wasn't it flying?!

One look at his hands left Silver in frustration. They didn't glow.  
But why? Was he doing something wrong?

"Come on... You always show up when I don't want to! Why not now, when it's necessary?!" Silver sighed audibly before trying again.

With his eyes closed, he focused a second time on the pillow. This time, he felt something.

So he carefully opened his eyes and was shocked to discover that it was not the pillow that flew, but the vase. His mother's favorite vase!

"W-what? No, not you! The pillow should float, not the vase!", He shouted, frightened, and tried desperately to put the vase back on the table. Unfortunately for him, his powers did not obey him.

Since he couldn't risk destroying anything else in this household, he climbed onto the sofa and grabbed the vase.

The vase, however, flew on, far out of Silver's reach. But the gray hedgehog didn't give up and followed the object across the living room.

"Hey! Hey vase, come here, come to Silver!" He tried to lure the vase like a dog. At the same time, the hedgehog thought about how stupid he must look right now.

//I'm really the only hedgehog who talks to a vase... // Silver thought to himself as he reached up and actually caught the object.

A huge burden fell from the gray hedgehog's shoulders when he finally held the vase in his hands. Relieved, he put it back on it's place and collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

But the silence didn't last long.

Silver caught sight of something. The picture frame with the wedding photo of his parents was probably two meters above the ground.

"Oh no no no no!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. In the next moment, he was standing on his feet again and chasing after the picture frame.

He tried to get it, but that plan failed. Silver was way too small and therefore couldn't catch the floating picture frame.

Inwardly, the hedgehog cursed over his small size and now climbed onto a sidetable, hoping to get the photo that way.

"Almost!", He muttered and stretched himself a little higher. His fingertips brushed against the picture frame, but he couldn't get a hold of it.

At that very moment, the table tilted and both him and the table fell over.

With a thud, Silver landed on the floor. Only a second later, there was an equally muffled sound, followed by a deafening clang.

Still in pain, the gray hedgehog looked up. In front of him, on the floor, was the picture frame. Both the glass and the frame were cracked. Silver instantly felt guilty.

Carefully, he picked up the frame and inspected it.

As he realized from the very first moment, the frame could no longer be repaired. And it hurt Silver's heart.

This picture frame was a special gift. Charlene bought it and decorated it for their parents' tenth wedding anniversary.

Now all the work his sister had put in the frame was destroyed. The wonderful gift she had given her parents was broken. Forever.

And that's just because of him.

"It's all my fault!" He yelled beside himself and threw the picture frame, which was already destroyed, into a corner.  
He cut himself on a fine piece of glass, but that was the least of his worries now.

"My fault!" Tears ran down Silver's cheeks. He couldn't hold her back any longer. His guilt was too big to contain it any longer.

"T-that's all j-just because I w-wanted to t-train in the l-living room!"

Was it hours, minutes, or just seconds that he sat there blaming himself?

His body still ached from the fall. Then there were these miserable feelings of guilt that made him feel terrible.

But why was he crying? Was it really that bad that he had destroyed the picture frame? Suddenly Silver wasn't sure anymore and he looked up.

"What's wrong with me ...? Why am I suddenly so overly emotional? Even about the smallest things..." he whispered confused.

The tears glittered visibly in his eyes. Silver wiped them away and took a deep breath before standing up and turning around.

A scream slipped from his throat and he stumbled backwards.

In front of him, in the hallway, stood Charlene, giving him a weird look.

The cat eyed her little brother in confusion. "Are you...okay?" She asked, even though she was 100% sure that wasn't the case.

Silver just stood there and stared at the older one, unable to get a word out.

"Silver...?"

But this time, the gray hedgehog didn't reply as well. Charlene shook her head in disbelief and crept over to her brother. She carefully grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the shards.

Only now, at the sudden movement, did Silver snap out of his trance and looked up into his sisters blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Silvy?" She asked and stroked the young hedgies head. The gray hedgehog slowly nodded and sat down on the couch.

Satisfied with this answer for the time being, Charlene whirled around and looked at the chaos on the floor.

She decided not to ask for the moment and began to pick up the rough pieces of glass and the picture frame. Silver, however, sat on the couch and stared at his hands.

Was his sister angry now?  
Didn't she like him anymore?  
Did she even hate him?

He just couldn't get these questions out of his head. It made him cry subconsciously. Again the tears flowed like rivers down his cheeks.

Charlene turned off the vacuum cleaner after she finished. Then she noticed a slight sob. Worried, she turned around and looked straight into the golden eyes of her little brother.

Silver then looked away and hugged one of the decorative pillows. Ultimately, he buried his face in it and just let the tears flow.

He was crying again. But why? Why was he so terribly emotional?  
Silver didn't know the answer to that.

"Silvy? Hey, why are you crying?"  
The hedgehog felt two arms that hugged his body gently and a hand stroked his back soothingly.

"Are you crying because of the picture frame?" Asked Charlene curiously, but the hedgie could clearly hear her concern.

Silver nodded tentatively and pulled his knees closer to his body.

"You don't have to cry about that, Silvy. Everything is fine.", The female tried to calm him down.

Of course you didn't have to shed tears over such a small thing. But Silver couldn't help it. He didn't know why it was like that either.

"H-hm ...", Silver mumbled into his knees and turned his head away from his sister, who looked at him worriedly. But she said nothing.

The two teenagers stayed in this position for a few minutes. Neither of them dared to say anything, but the silence was gradually threatening to suffocate them.

"I don't know..." Silver whispered, breaking the silence. However, he remained in his position.

Charlene looked at him, clearly confused. "What don't you know, Silvy?", She wanted to know. Her hand gently ran through his spines.

The hedgehog exhaled heavily before speaking. "I don't know why I cried.... I knew I didn't have to, but I couldn't hold back the tears ..." Silver replied truthfully.

Only now did he gather the courage to turn his head in the direction of his sister. Charlene nodded to him in understanding.

"Maybe you're just going through puberty and having mood swings."

Silver stopped short. Wasn't that more of a "girl thing"?  
Since he couldn't think of anything better at the moment, he believed this theory and slowly got up. Charlene did the same.

"Why was the picture frame on the floor?", She wanted to know and turned her brother so that their eyes met.

"U-um...", Silver stammered. There was no way he could tell Charlene the truth, so he crossed that answer off his list. In the end he came around the corner with what was probably the bluntest answer to all of Mobius.

"I... accidentally dropped the picture..."

Charlene raised an eyebrow and studied the younger one intently, which made Silver sweat in discomfort.

"And how did you do that?" She asked. "Don't say you romped around the house?"

"Uh ..." At first Silver wanted to say no to that question. But how else could he explain it if not with the truth? It was clear to him that he could not tell the truth to anyone, so he nodded unceremoniously and bowed his head.

It was partly the truth, to be honest. He had actually romped around the house. He just tried to catch the picture frame to keep it from breaking. Which didn't quite work out in the end.

"Silver ... you shouldn't do that ...", the cat admonished him and sighed.

"Why...are you here already?", Silver wanted to know and looked up. Charlene gave him an indefinable look.

"Are you trying to change the subject now?"

"No...I...am just curious.", The hedgehog whispered and then sighed. "I...I'd rather go to my room." As soon as that was said, Silver turned and went upstairs to his room.

Charlene just shook her head and started packing the vacuum cleaner away.

\------

Silver opened his door. Nothing. It was suspiciously quiet.

That made the gray hedgehog puzzled. Wasn't Charlene at home anymore?

After the incident this morning, Silver had left for his room and stayed there ever since.

But now his growling stomach was reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything today. That meant: except for half a bar of chocolate, which you couldn't call a meal.

His gnawing hunger was also the reason that he left his room.

He slowly went downstairs and peeked into the living room. Charlene was there on the couch, her phone in hand. So she was home after all.

Silver struggled with himself whether to speak to her or not. Did she hate him now?

At first he wanted to turn around and go straight to the kitchen, but he held himself back.

No, he couldn't stay silent forever. He had to talk to her now. He was not allowed to be at war with his own sister.

"Charlie ...?" He whispered, leaning against the door frame.

The cat looked up. When she saw her brother, a smile crept onto her face and she sat up.

"What's up, Silvy?" She asked, whereupon Silver looked away.

"I'm sorry about the picture frame... I know how hard you worked on it...", the hedgehog mumbled guiltily.

Charlene smiled and stood up. Finally she wrapped her arms around the younger one and pulled him into a warm hug.

"I forgot about it again. But...good luck explaining it to Mom and Dad." Grinned the cat and let herself fall back on the couch.

The smile, that had previously crept onto Silver's face, disappeared immediately. Oh chaos, his parents. He had completely forgotten about them.

Sighing, he spun around and crept into the kitchen. Just as he was about to get a piece of cake, the doorbell suddenly rang.

First, Silver waited a few seconds. However, when Charlene did not answer, the hedgehog sighed hysterically and finally went to the front door to open it himself.

His bad mood immediately disappeared, when he saw four familiar faces standing in front of the door.

"Hey Silv, how are you?", Sonic greeted his best friend and patted him, a little harder, on the shoulder. Regardless of the fact that the other one might still be wobbly on his feet.

"Be a little more careful.", Shadow hissed menacingly. "You already brought him down yesterday. You don't have to repeat that today."

Charlene had now noticed the hustle and bustle and got up to see what was going on. So she had involuntarily heard what Shadow had said.

"Don't worry, Shads. Silvy here, jumped around the house again this morning.", She threw in with a grin, ruffled Silver through the spines and then went into the kitchen.

"Oh really? You're feeling better?!", Sonic squeaked excitedly and took the other hedgehog by the hand. "So that means, that you're coming back to school tomorrow?!"

School? Oh dear, Silver had completely forgotten about that. He looked at the floor and, as if by reflex, let go of the blue hedgehog's hand.

"Silv?"

He didn't want to go back to school. When his parents found out he was healthy, they sent him back to school tomorrow. And he didn't want that.

"Silver!"

Finally the gray hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts and looked up into the green eyes of his friend.

"W-what?"

Sonic eyed his counterpart and sighed. "You weren't listening again? I asked you if you were coming back to school tomorrow?"

What should he say?,  
His parents would definitely send him back to school, right?

As much as Silver hated to think of it, he nodded for the time being and added a "Probably yes."

Sonic then gave him a happy smile.

"That's great! And don't worry about Scourge! Knuckles and I ambushed him today and told him to stay away from you!"

Wait...they did what!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter~! This one was pretty easy to translate!
> 
> But now to today's chapter.  
> Oof, that's a lot of trouble.  
> Silver is kind of ...very emotional? What could be the reason? :/  
> Especially since he probably has to go back to school the next day. And now Knuckles and Sonic, Scourge have also given their opinion. That can't end well.
> 
> I just hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcome. Please tell me how you like it, I would really be interested!
> 
> But now have a nice evening / morning. <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	12. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver has a fight with his friends and things seem to get worse.

"You did what!?"

Both Sonic and Knuckles looked confused at the younger boy.

"We...told him to stay away from you?" The blue hedgehog repeated slowly. Careful to pronounce every word clearly so that the other hedgie could understand it.

Silver gave his friends an indefinable look and stepped out of the house. Finally, he closed the door behind him and sank his head.  
Only to then lift it up again in a flash.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!?", he growled and glared at his friends.

"What the hell do you mean by that? We thought you would be happy?", Sonic defended himself and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But if you don't appreciate this gesture, then fine! But don't think that I wi-"

"SONIC!"

Silver was sure that all of Emerald Town had just heard his scream, but he didn't care. Not now.

What did this hedgehog think? Did he really think it would be okay, to just walk over to Scourge and tell him to stay away from his victim? He would never stick to it. And Silver thought that at least Knuckles should know that, if he knew him so "well". But he must've been wrong.

"Listen ... I don't know what you're thinking, but Scourge is anything but obedient. What were you thinking!? He won't leave me alone, just because you and Knuckles threatened him. Do you really think that this guy is afraid of you!?", Silver finished his torrent and looked at the Mobians in front of him.

No one said anything. The silence weighed heavily on them, but no one knew how to begin a conversation.

Silver let out an audible breath before turning to the front door.

"Thank you for nothing," he hissed and disappeared into the house. With a loud bang, the door slammed shut.

Nobody stopped him.

The rest of the teenagers looked in shock at the place where their friend was standing before. They still couldn't fully believe what had just happened.

"I...told you guys that wasn't a good idea..." Shadow whispered and turned away. "You should have just let it be. Now you've turned Silver against you."

Sonic, who had just stared at the floor in silence the whole time, looked up at this sentence and spun around.

"What is that supposed to mean!? We just wanted to help him! How should I have known, that we would only make it worse like this!? Tell me!" Growled the blue hedgehog angrily. When he got no answer he looked up.

Shadow had long since disappeared.

That got Sonic's blood boiling. He narrowed his eyes angrily. "You have the nerve to just run away now!? Shadow! Shadow, stop!", He called after his friend, but the older skilfully ignored his calls.

Now the blue hedgehog had enough. He raced down the sidewalk and stopped right at Shadow's feet.

"Stop right there!" He demanded. His green eyes flashed dangerously.

Now it was the older hedgie's turn to narrow his eyes. Growling menacingly, he grabbed the younger hedgehog's hand and pulled him close.

"Listen here: The fact that Silver is so angry now, is entirely your fault. I tried to explain to you and Knuckles from the start that it was a stupid idea. And how did it develop?" The black hedgehog stopped for a few seconds. "Right, it was a stupid idea!"

Then he let go of the younger one and pushed him aside. Without looking at his friends once more, he ran off.

Before he disappeared, however, he turned to his friends and said in a low tone: "It would be better if you just apologize to Silver and admit that it was a stupid idea." Finally he turned the corner and was gone.

Sonic groaned wistfully and then looked at Knuckles, who had been quiet the whole time.

"I think he's right, Knux..." admitted the blue hedgehog, as much as it bothered him. "Maybe we should have thought about that sooner..."

When he got no answer, Sonic looked up. Knuckles had already crossed the street and was on his way home.

At first the younger wanted to run after him, but then let it go. Slowly he turned to his little brother.

Tails had just watched it all in silence. It bothered him immensely that his friends fought so much. And only since Silver started acting weird.

But...why was he acting so strangely? The young fox wasn't sure. Maybe he should talk to his friend. Make it clear to him that whatever bothered him, he could talk to him. Tails nodded to himself. That's how he would do it.

"Hey Tails...we should go home...", Sonic interrupted his thoughts and made the fox look up. He nodded and followed his brother home.

\---

Silver entered the house furiously and slammed the door behind him. His face was fiery red with anger.

Charlene had watched the scene unfold from the window. She stood in the doorway and looked worriedly at her little brother.

"Is everything alright, Silvy? What happened?" She whispered softly. Careful not to upset him further.

The gray hedgehog, however, ignored her. Not willing to talk to any person now, he growled and stormed up the stairs to his room, where he immediately threw himself on his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

He wanted to be alone now.

\---

Charlene wanted to talk to him.

She wanted to go to Silver and talk to him. But she held herself back.

//What if he doesn't want to talk to me at all? Maybe I should just give him some more time. He'll come to me when he wants to talk...right? // she thought to herself and didn't even notice how the key was turned in the front door.

Lauren pushed the door open and entered her home. But when she entered, she noticed the unusual silence. It made her wonder, so she put down her bag and looked around the house.

The cat searched the lower floor for her children but could not find them. So she went to the stairs and looked at the upper floor.

"Charlie, Silv, are you home!?", she called, but got no answer.

//That can't be true. Where are they?//

Finally she decided to take a look upstairs, which she immediately put into action.

Lauren knocked on her daughter's door and opened it carefully. Charlene was sitting there on her bed, her eyes on her lap. She still hadn't noticed her mother.

"Charlie?" Asked the older female and carefully walked to her daughter's bed. Then she sat down next to the cat and carefully put an arm around her.

Charlene was startled from this sudden movement and looked up into her mother's silver eyes.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?", The young cat exclaimed in shock and backed away a little.

Lauren didn't let her gaze wander from her daughter and gestured for Charlene to approach her again, which the teenage girl did too.

"Now tell me Charlie: What's going on?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

Charlene sighed and looked back at her lap. "Well..." she whispered. "It's... about Silver.... He... seems to have had an argument with his friends... Then went ran to his room and...I haven't heard from him since.... "

The younger one thoughtfully rubbed her arm and whispered: "I'm just worried about him... He's acting so strange..."

Lauren just sighed and looked away. For a few minutes, there was complete silence between mother and daughter. It wasn't until six minutes later that Lauren finally raised her voice.

"I'm worried too, Charlie. But please don't let it get to you. Silver..." She paused for a moment to find the right words before continuing, "...He...is in a difficult age, you see? It's quite normal for him to appear a little dismissive. Every mobian goes through that and we just have to help him get through it, no matter how hard it is. "

Charlene nodded understandably and immediately threw herself into her mother's arms. "Thanks mom..." she whispered and even managed a small smile.

"You're welcome, darling." Lauren smiled and got up from the bed. Finally she left her daughter's room and did not forget to close the door again.

At first she wanted to check on Silver, but then threw this thought away. For now, she would leave him alone and so she went down the stairs.

\---

"Silver?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Silvy?"

Nobody answered. The door opened.

Charlene crept into her brother's room. There on his bed layed the young hedgehog, huddled up in his blanket protectively. He looked really peaceful.

It hurt the cat's heart to have to wake him up, but it was dinnertime and he shouldn't miss it.

"Silver," she whispered, lovingly stroking the hedgehog's spines. The said, however, only grumbled and rolled up even more.

"Silvy, it's time for dinner."

Finally something stirred beside her. The hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and stretched first, before looking up to his sister.

"What ...?" He asked again and sat up.

Charlene raised her hand and gently scratched the hedgehog's head, saying, "Dinnertime."

That was the word, that made Silvers ears prick up. Dinner? How long had he been sleeping? At first, he just wanted to refuse and lie down again, but then his gnawing hunger reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything today. Also, his family would probably be pretty worried if he didn't come to dinner.

So he nodded once, which Charlene symbolized that he had understood. Finally she got up and left the room.

Silver sighed and got up. But not before he took a quick look at his wall clock.

6:27pm

The gray hedgehog went to the door too. Before he could step outside, however, he noticed a familiar glow. His hands.

//Now, out of all times ...?// he thought uneasily. In fact, they always came when he didn't need it. And if they did come at the right time, they still only caused trouble.

Silver's fear gradually turned to anger. This ability ruined his life and, no matter how hard he tried, he simply had no control over them. And it drove him crazy.

"Why do you even exist!? You made everything worse! If you could at least be controlled, then I wouldn't care that you exist!" He shouted. So loud that everyone in the house heard it.

The hedgehog looked up, startled, when he noticed his outburst of anger. He hastily put a hand over his mouth. Hoping this would erase the words he had just said.

"Silver, are you okay...? Who were you talking to?"

Said looked up. It scared him almost to death when he saw his mother in front of him.

"U-uh ... nothing! I was just ... t-talking to myself! E-everything is o-okay!", Stammered the gray hedgehog and let out a shaky breath.

"Silver..."

"I'm fine!" He hissed. Suddenly all his fear had flown away and was replaced by anger. "Stop asking! I'm okay, you understand?! CHAOS!"

Startled, Silver took a step back and turned away. He didn't know what had just gotten into him. And it scared him.

"Silver...what's gotten into you...?"

Without answering, the hedgehog stormed back into his room and slammed the door. Shocked, he leaned against the door and tried to understand what had just happened.

//What's wrong with me...?//

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door, followed by a worried "Silver", but the hedgehog wasn't listening. He refused to listen.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor with his hands on his ears and his family's constant attempts to talk to him.

He wanted it all to stop. His powers should simply disappear, and then the world would be alright again. He was just tired of having to hide this ability.

At last, what felt like hours, his family finally gave up wanting to speak to him and they pulled away, albeit with their heads full of worry.

At first, because of his race of thought, Silver didn't even notice. He was more focused on keeping his breathing steady, than worrying if his family was still at the door.

In the end, however, he removed his hands from his ears and was relieved to find that he was now alone. However, he also noticed the same terrible headache that he had two days ago when he came home from school. But where did it come from?

Since the smallest thought almost made him groan in pain, he stood up, trembling, and crept to his bed, where he immediately dropped onto it.

Silver didn't care that he went to sleep in his everyday clothes. His headache was too bad to worry about that now. So he threw the blanket over his body and tried to fall asleep.

Hopefully he was feeling better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ============================  
> New chapter! :3  
> I just quickly wanted to thank all of my readers! You guys make me really happy! <3
> 
> To the new chapter:  
> The situation is getting trickyyyy.  
> First the argument with Sonic, then the freak out in front of his family and now the headache comes back. What am I going to do? Ideas? x3
> 
> Have a nice evening or day. <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	13. It gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver has to go back to school. Welp, what else should I say?

It was the middle of the night, but he was wide awake.

The clock showed that it was 4:20 in the morning and Silver felt no signs of going back to sleep anytime soon.

"My sleep rhythm is completely destroyed..." he muttered and pulled the covers higher.

Last night he fell asleep and a few minutes ago he opened his eyes again. Now he was unable to go back to sleep and it annoyed him immensely.

Not only was he wide awake, his thoughts were also running wild about all that he had experienced and the worries that were spreading inside him. So the gray hedgehog was sure that either way, he couldn't get some more sleep.

A sigh escaped him as he turned onto his right side and hugged his teddy bear.  
He was sure that his parents would send him to school today.

In terms of health, he was no longer sick. The headache was gone, thank chaos, and the fever had subsided since yesterday morning. Unfortunately, that now meant that he was fit for school again.

And that was Silver's biggest nightmare right now. He still didn't want it to be true that Sonic and Knuckles had confronted Scourge.

He knew, however, that they only meant well, but they shouldn't have done that. Silver knew that Scourge would only be angrier now and the gray hedgehog shuddered, when he thought about how his bully would confront him today.

At first he had the idea to just avoid the green hedgehog. However, it quickly became clear to Silver that this was almost impossible. Unless he didn't go to school.

He sat up abruptly. That was the idea!

//No! Get that out of your head, Silver! You can't just skip school. You can't...// he told himself, trying desperately to shake the thought off. But for some reason, it wasn't working the way he'd thought it would.

His fear was bigger than his reason.

\---

There was a soft knock on the door of the room. As if the person behind the door was careful not to wake him up.

But Silver was wide awake.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He had spent the last hour and a half lying in bed in complete silence.

"Silver?" Whispered a voice behind the door, that was gently pushed open. The person turned out to be Lauren, who came to wake her son up for school.

Silver remained on his bed and looked awkwardly at his hands, which were firmly gripping his covers.

Lauren sighed and approached the young hedgie, before daring to stand by his side and stroking his back soothingly. However, it didn't help the tense hedgehog.

"Silver...you know you can always talk to us, right?"

Silver nodded and finally looked away. However, the hedgehog couldn't tell his mother. He just didn't have the courage to do so.

"Silver...what's going on?" Lauren asked caringly, hugging her son. The younger one, however, remained silent.

"Silver..."

Again no answer. This time, however, the cat saw her sons ears twitch. But it didn't change anything in Silver's position.

"Well...then tell me when you're ready..." Lauren finally gave in and stood up. She left the room, but looked again at her son, who did not move. Sighing, she disappeared from the door frame.

Only now did the hedgehog stir and drag himself to his feet. He couldn't really complain because he wasn't tired. It was much more the worry and fear that sat deep inside him and gave him a stomachache.

He just wanted this to stop.

\---

After getting ready, he grabbed his backpack and trotted down the stairs in fear.

The gray hedgehog felt guilty. He worried his family so much. Then he remembered how he had acted yesterday.

Not only had he yelled at his mother, but his friends too.

Silver swallowed. Had they forgiven him? His mother? Probably, but he couldn't read minds.

His friends... Tails and Shadow? Certainly. Sonic and Knuckles? That's a clear "no". Especially Sonic had to resent him and Silver understood this.

The gray hedgehog knew that he might have destroyed his friendship with Sonic and Knuckles. Though he knew the Echidna wasn't resentful about his clique.

Silver was already standing in front of the entrance to the kitchen, but did not dare to go inside. He was afraid of how they would meet him in a moment. Were they angry with him?

Only when Charlene stepped into the hallway and saw her little brother, did the hedgehog break out of its trance and looked at the older one.

"Come on, Silvy.", The cat whispered lovingly and took his hand. As soon as the siblings' hands touched, the older one pulled her brother into the kitchen.

Silver avoided his family's stares and sat on his chair.

"Silver," Lauren began, but the hedgehog avoided her gaze and remained silent, as he did before.

"Silver.... We are not angry with you, but you have to talk to us."

Silver just tensed even more. He looked at his hands and sighed.  
The gray hedgehog really wanted to get rid of all his worries, but he couldn't. So he continued to be silent.

"Silver", Marcus tried, but he too was ignored by his son.

"Well then...at least eat something, will you Silver?"

The gray hedgehog glanced in front of him. In fact, he was terribly hungry, but he had lost his appetite. So he shook his head dismissively and got up.

It was clear to him that he had now activated his family's alarm bells. Usually, he would never skip a meal unless he was feeling bad. And that was definitely the case here.

Silver just grabbed his backpack and opened the front door. "I'm heading to school then." He muttered and was about to step outside when he felt a hand on his arm.

"No Silver. Please sit down and eat something. Besides, it's raining. That's why I'm taking you both, you and Charlene, to school today. And now, please sit down.", Lauren said and began to move her son over to the dining table.

"You didn't eat anything last night."

Silver sat down in his chair with a loud sigh. "I didn't eat anything yesterday ..." he mumbled. Fortunately for him, no one had noticed.

With no other choice, he picked up his piece of bread and nibbled on it.

It took him twice the time he usually needed to eat his breakfast, but in the end he made it and got up.

Silver was waiting at the front door for his mother and Charlene so they could leave for school. While he waited, he wondered whether he or not he should actually skip school.

The hedgehog didn't want to, but he just couldn't shake the thought. So he kept chewing on it. The only good thing was that his hunger was finally, if only half, gone. One problem less.

But his satiated hunger would not help the problem with Scourge either and Silver felt sick when he thought of today.  
Then there was the fact that he had to hide his powers.

How was he supposed to survive today?

"I'm done. Come on, Silver," Lauren interrupted his thoughts. She stopped next to him and opened the door.

Thick raindrops dripped on the asphalt and made Silver wonder, whether it would be wise to take an umbrella with him. In the end he put one in his backpack and followed his mother and sister to the car.

While driving, he didn't say a word. Charlene and Lauren were talking, but he didn't want to join in. His worries were back, and with them, the fear. He was left alone in the back seat while the two women gossiped about something Silver couldn't understand.

\---

"Okay, we're here." His mother's voice finally tore him from his thoughts.

Silver raised his head in shock and looked out the window. They were in the parking lot in front of the school. From a distance, he could already see his friends who were standing at their regular place and talking to each other.

His thoughts drifted to yesterday's argument and awakened unwanted memories of it. The gray hedgehog whimpered when he thought of it.

But now, there was no turning back. Silver opened the car door, grabbed his backpack, and got out. A fresh wind brushed his ears and made him think a little more clearly. But only a bit.

"Have a good day, you two." Lauren said goodbye to her children and drove away after looking at the siblings one last time.

"See you later, Silvy."  
Charlene threw a meaningful look at her brother, which meant something like "You can do it", gave him a warm smile and then ran to meet up witj her friends.

His gaze wandered down the street. Silver wondered if he should just leave. After all, no one had seen him before and Charlene had already disappeared into the school building, so that the cat wouldn't even notice if he left now.

\---

"What...is he doing?" Knuckles asked when he saw Silver standing by the roadside, staring down the street.

"Is something there or why is he staring ahead?" Asked Shadow and glanced at the gray hedgehog.

Sonic now turned around and looked at the situation. Even he couldn't figure out what the hedgehog was doing there. Instantly annoyed by this, he raised his voice and called out to him "Silver!"

The younger one was startled and turned his head to the blue hedgehog, who excitedly waved his hand.

Silver stopped short. So did that mean Sonic wasn't mad at him? Or was that just the calm before the storm? Was he angry with him and just wanted to make him feel safe?

Whatever happened, it couldn't make his day any worse.

Slowly he went to his group. Meanwhile, he rummaged through his brain for answers to give to the Mobians. Because he was sure, that they would ask why he had stared down the street, looking lost.

"Hey Silv!" Sonic greeted him first and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, listen: I'm really sorry about the Scourge thing. We were angry with him and didn't think about it. Well...now we've only brought you into more trouble, and...we're sorry."

Without letting the other hedgie finish, the blue hedgehog just kept chattering: "Anyway: What were you staring at? Or were you so in your thoughts, that you didn't notice anything?"

"Uh... y-yes w-well ...", Silver stammered embarrassed and looked away. He hated the way everyone suddenly stared at him. Why were they so interested?

"It doesn't matter." Answered the gray hedgehog stubbornly. "That's none of your business. I just looked for something, it's nothing illegal."

The rest of the Mobians stared at their friend in confusion. Since when, was he so stubborn? What was going on with him?

"Woah hey, Silver. I don't know what your problem is, but you don't have to be so rude. We're just worried about you, understand? You've been really weird since last week and recently, also pretty moody. I don't know what's going on with you, but whatever it is: don't take your anger out on your friends and family, otherwise you'll soon get rid of them. Then you don't have to think, that someone wants to have something to do with you. Do you understand? " Shadow hissed and looked the gray hedgehog in the eye.

Silver, however, avoided his gaze and crossed his arms over his chest while he thought.

"You don't want to say anything about it?" Shadow asked and noticed how the younger one's ears twitched. But the gray hedgehog remained silent.

"What's wrong with you? If something's bothering you, you can tell us!", Sonic urged and pulled his friend's arm. "We are your friends!"

Silver wanted to tell them, but his fear prevented this entirely. So he turned away without further ado and headed for the school building.

"Silver!" Sonic growled. It was obvious that the whole school yard had heard him, because all the students suddenly looked at them.

Silver decided to avoid the eyes of the Mobians and disappeared into the school building, where he went to class.

At least, that's what he had intended.

His hands glowed again. Startled, the gray hedgehog fled into the next washroom and barricaded himself there in a toilet stall.

//Now, of all times!?// thought Silver and suppressed a sigh.

He was lucky, however, that they hadn't shown up in the middle of class. Which, if Silver saw correctly, started in less than five minutes.

"Shit. Then I'll probably be late for class if they don't go away..." he muttered. At the same moment, he heard the door open.

He couldn't make out who it was because he couldn't see anything through the cabin door, but he hoped fervently it wasn't one of his friends. His powers were still there, pulsing in a turquoise light. The last thing he needed now was for Sonic or one of the others to catch him.

\---

He didn't hear anything.

The doorbell rang a few minutes ago, symbolizing that the first lesson had started, but the hedgehog had lingered in the stall for a while to be safe. Maybe he'd have a chance to disappear right away.

He didn't know why he had these thoughts. He actually didn't want to skip, but a small voice in his subconscious whispered to him that he should dare. What should go wrong?

The washroom was deafeningly quiet. The only thing Silver heard was his own breathing. It had to be safe now.

He quietly put on his backpack and opened the door. Nothing.

Carefully he took a step out, looked to the left ...

and almost had a heart attack.

His scream echoed through the entire washroom and it would have surprised Silver if no one had heard him.

"Hey Silver. I knew, that I know this familiar glow." Scourge greeted him and grinned dirty at his victim.

At that moment Silver had no way of reacting in any way. He was frozen in fear, his gaze fixed on the older hedgehog who was slowly moving towards him.

"So, tell me: Did you really think that I would let your friends intimidate me?" The green hedgehog took the younger one harshly by the arm, so that Silver screamed. Tears ran down his cheeks and he sobbed.

"L-let g-go...p-pleas ..." Silver sobbed fearfully and tried to wriggle out of Scourge's grip. Unfortunately without success.

The older one tightened his grip even more. He skilfully ignored the screams of the younger hedgehog.

"So you send your little friends over to "kick" my ass? Pathetic. But I already knew that. You are a real crybaby. I'm surprised that you can call something like "friends" your own.", Scourge laughed and pushed his counterpart against the sinks behind him.

Silver screamed softly and kept trying to escape somehow, but he was just out of luck. Scourge was much stronger than him, and always had been. The gray hedgehog just couldn't beat him.

"This time, your stupid blue friend can't help you either, huh? Really sad that you can't do anything without help.", The green hedgehog scoffed and kicked the younger one in the stomach.

Silver sank to his knees, the moment Scourge let go of him. His legs just couldn't carry him a second longer.

"Pathetic," Scourge repeated one last time, then turned away from the whimpering hedgehog and strutted out of the washroom.

Silver was left crying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Wait, is that a cliffhanger? ; -;  
> Doesn't matter!
> 
> Just a quick thank you to everyone who reads this fanfiction. Thanks, you're so sweet! <3
> 
> About today's chapter:  
> Ohhh no, now the situation has gotten even worse. I'm feeling kind of sorry for Silver. It's never happened to me, but I bet it hurts like hell when someone kicks you in the stomach. Hopefully he'll be fine.
> 
> Have a good time! <3  
> Although the day can't be so beautiful now. xD
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	14. Skipping school?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver skips school, but it doesn't go as planned.

Time passed. It felt like hours Silver sat on the floor wishing that the pain would finally go away.

The tears were flowing down his face. His life was going downhill and there was nothing he could do about it.

Silver knew that he just had to confess everything, but how was he going to do that, when even the slightest thought of it made him so afraid?

He was so afraid of not being accepted. What if they all thought he was a monster if he told them about his powers? What if those he loved so much, suddenly hated him?

His friends were not forced to remain friends with him. They could just go and leave the gray hedgehog.  
And exactly this thought gave him stomach ache.

He didn't want to lose his friends. Neither did he want to lose his family.

What if his family didn't accept him anymore? They could just...give him away, right? After all, theoretically, he didn't belong in her family. They had adopted him, but he was not related by blood. So who said they had to keep taking care of him?

More tears appeared in his eyes and they blurred his vision even further. He just wanted this to stop.

Why did he have to have been born with a power? His life was great, Scourge excluded, even without the ability that just destroyed everything he had build up.

Slowly he was feeling better, so he carefully got up and turned to the mirror behind him.

His look in the mirror frightened the gray hedgehog terribly. The fur dull from the stress, that exerted on the young hedgehog, hiseyes had lost their shine and were red from the tears he had already shed today.

Silver sighed heavily and looked at the door. Before he disappeared, however, he turned on the tap and splashed a load of cold water on his face. It made him think more clearly, at least a little, but didn't stop him from living out his idea and just leaving school.

After checking on himself in the mirror again, Silver turned and headed for the door. He opened it carefully. First he peeked out to make sure no one was walking down the corridor.

Since he couldn't see anyone, the gray hedgehog stepped out of the boys' restroom and hurried down the hall. Always on the lookout that he was all alone.

Just before he reached the main entrance, Silver stopped and hid behind a pillar.

Sonic and Shadow sat on a bench in front of the main entrance, both completely fixated on their phones. But not even Silver was naive enough to believe, that the two of them would not notice if he snuck past them.

Why, for chaos sake, weren't they in class? Were they skipping?

The gray hedgehog shook his head. No, they would never do that. Shadow wasn't the type and Sonic? Even if he tried, the black hedgehog would stop his friend and force him to come to class.

It was all the more dangerous for Silver. He couldn't sneak past the two teenagers, as they would notice him immediately.

So it was time to turn around and use the side entrance. He could only be lucky if nobody saw him.

So the gray hedgehog turned and crept away. But not without bumping into the garbage can, which had once again been carelessly kicked around in the hallway.

Upon hearing the loud noise, the two hedgehogs looked up immediately, so Silver had to act quickly and hid behind another pillar.

He prayed that the two of them hadn't seen him and just stared at their phones again like nothing had happened. Basically, it was none of their business who was walking through the school building and why.

Curious, Silver peeked around the pillar. Only to find that his friends were no longer there.

// Where did they go?// he thought and looked downwards. Had they left school? Or did they go to their class?

Relieved that he could now leave through the main entrance, he lost no time and went off. But not without looking around again.

A scream filled the school when Silver saw the faces of his friends next to him. Sonic and Shadow eyed the youngest skeptically, who had tumbled to the floor in shock.

Without saying a word, Shadow held out a hand to the gray hedgehog, which he accepted.  
There was silence between the three of them until the black hedgehog decided to finally raise his voice.

"What are you doing here, Silver?" He asked with a sharp undertone that made the younger boy shiver. He couldn't tell the truth, so that option was crossed out.

"I...I...felt...sick...", the gray hedgehog stammered and knew that his little lie didn't seem very real.

"And why did you want to head towards the exit?"

"To... get some fresh air, you...you know?" Silver turned and started walking. "I-I go out for a minute, bye!"

But he didn't make it far. Because after two steps, Shadow grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Not a chance, Silver. You'll stay and explain what this is about." Demanded the black hedgehog and Silver swallowed.

He couldn't tell them the truth. He just couldn't. So the gray hedgehog looked away in silence, which only upset the older one more.

"Silver!" He shouted at the little one, but again he got no answer. Silver just got out of Shadow's grip and charged for the exit.

This time, nobody stopped him.

\---

// And where to go now? Well thought, Silver, very nice! // the hedgehog yelled at himself and groaned in exasperation. He wandered the streets of Emerald Town to pass the time. He tried not to think about the incident this morning.

10:30am, the streets are still jam-packed. One reason Silver decided to take the trail through the forest. Here he could be for himself and let his thoughts run free.

For the first time in days, the hedgehog felt relaxed. The constant stress had settled on his soul and burdened him, but now he could breathe freely. That was the nature, he was sure of it. Whenever he felt bad, he sat in the forest and all the sadness and bad thoughts were gone.

But this condition did not last long. It only took three minutes for his reason, to deal with the fear again and the emotional turmoil started all over again. Torn this way and the other, Silver sat down on a stone and closed his eyes.

A part of him finally wanted to tell, finally let go of all the worries and cry out his heart, in the embrace of his family, because he knew that they would never judge him. 

The other part of him, that was becoming more and more dominant, whispered to keep hiding it. His family would cast him out and his friends... would turn away from him. The fear grew louder and louder, so that in the end, Silver had no change to ignore it and he agreed.

He just couldn't tell. Fear had triumphed again and Silver hated it. But there was nothing he could do but blindly obey it. It was stronger than him and he knew that.

\---

A cold wind brushed through the streets and made the citizens of Emerald Town wonder, if it was actually may. In the distance, you could hear the school bell ringing and within a few seconds the large double doors opened. Quite a few students stormed across the school yard to the school gates. You could already imagine: School was over.

Sonic and Shadow, stood at their usual place and waited for their friends. They were particularly curious to see whether a certain face would appear.

"I wonder what it was all about.", Sonic wondered, who put his phone back in the pocket of his jacket.

Shadow grumbled only once in response and kept checking his phone. He had already written several WhatsApp to Silver, but the gray hedgehog had not responded to a single one.

"What are you doing there, Shads?", Sonic wanted to know and gave the older one no chance to answer. Only a second later, the blue hedgehog had already dashed to his friend and had taken a look over his shoulder.

"You're texting Silver? Why is that?" He asked. "How is he supposed to read the messages while he's still in school?"

Shadow sighed in annoyance and gave his friend an indefinable look. "Are you stupid? I have a feeling that Silver wasn't even at school today."

"Oh...you mean he tried to skip this morning?"

"Yes, you idiot. What do you think, why he stuttered like that? He obviously lied to us..." Shadow stopped for a moment before he mumbled something afterwards, which Sonic didn't understand.

The blue hedgehog turned and patted its foot impatiently. "When are they coming?"

The two hedgehogs had been standing in the cold for 45 minutes to wait for their friends. Knuckles and Tails, had school until the seventh lesson today and the hedgehogs thought it would be nice to wait for them, as they had often done before.

Ultimately, Sonic was able to see his friend and brother who were leaving school too. There was no trace of Silver, however.

"I knew it.", He heard Shadow mumble disparagingly, but he didn't make a comment.

"Hey guys.", He greeted his friends instead and received his little brother in a hug.

"Hey Sonic! Something is wrong: Silver wasn't at school today!"

Before Sonic could answer anything, Shadow intervened: "We know. We caught him red-handed this morning, trying to sneak out."

"So he's...really skipping school?" Shadow nodded in response to Tail's question. "But why?! Something must be up. Otherwise he would never do that! We have to talk to him!"

"How?", Shadow growled and startled everyone present. "He won't let anyone talk to him! You can do what you want, he always blocks off!"

"And...what if he's just scared? I hate to tell you this but... this morning, Scourge was way too late for class. He said he overslept but ..."

As soon as Knuckles had said that, the others exchanged startled looks. "You mean he...had Silver...?"

"Ambushed somewhere? Definitely.", Knuckles answered and looked around. "Silver is in much bigger trouble, than we all think."

\---

The rain droppled on the young hedgehog's head. In thick drops, it ran down his face. Another drop splashed on his ear.

Silver woke up.

Startled, the gray hedgehog looked up. The sky had become dark and let more and more raindrops on the earth.

Silver rose quickly from his seat and ran down the forest path. Maybe he could find shelter somewhere. The ground was muddy and almost forced the hedgehog to his knees several times, but he had always been able to catch himself.

A low voice in his head made Silver stop, otherwise he could slip again and, this time, really fall. The last thing he wanted now, was to sit hurt on the forest ground. That would be inconvenient. So he kept walking, albeit at a brisker pace.

His thoughts drifted back to his friends and how he had run away this morning from Sonic and Shadow. Silver visibly winced and that was only partly the cold, that was deep in his limbs.

He didn't want to imagine what they were feeling right now. Did they finally hate him? Did they still want to be friends with him?

//Certainly not if they hate you, you idiot. // Silver scolded himself and took a step faster.

As soon as he had left the forest and looked around for a place where he could shelter, it occurred to him that he had his umbrella with him. The gray hedgehog could punch himself in the face right now. How could he forget his umbrella?

Quickly, he took the umbrella out of his backpack and opened it. The rain pelted the thin, but protective, material and the hedgehog breathed a sigh of relief.

Only now did he care what time it was. So he took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

His heart almost stopped when he saw what time it was.

4:00pm.

He should have been home almost two hours ago! In addition, he now noticed the many missed calls and several messages that his mother had sent him. It froze the hedgehog right in place.

"Shit!" He cursed and rushed off to get home soon. He didn't want to imagine how his mother would scold him.

On his way home, he made up a few excuses. His best one was, that he'd been downtown and forgot the time.

"My life really only consists of lies and excuses..." he mumbled and let out a shaky breath.

The last few days had been the worst of his life. At least, that's what Silver thought. He had had many horrible days, but these last ones had topped everything.

With his heart as heavy as a stone, Silver turned right and stopped at his front door. He took another deep breath, before ringing the doorbell and making his excuse ready.

It only took a moment for the door to open. Silver didn't dare look up, so he just stepped in silently, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Without hesitation, he pulled off his soaking wet jacket and shoes and put them down before turning around and heading for the stairs.

"Stop right there, young man. Where do you think, you're going?" He heard his mother's voice. The fear piled up in Silver, when he heard the angry tone in her voice.

"Into...my room?" The gray hedgehog whispered innocently, but kept his gaze on the floor.

"Definitely not. You still have a lot of explaining to do!"

"I...was in the city center and am therefore too late ...", the gray hedgehog exclaimed and went upstairs.

"You stop right there! Who do you think you are?! You skipped school today!?"

Silver almost choked in shock. How did she know that!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, cliffhanger. xD
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it again. Besides, this fanfiction doesn't last that long anymore. Only 4 chapters left! But don't worry: There will be a sequel, so dry your tears. ;)
> 
> Now to today's chapter:  
> It's getting worse and worse! I guess I really like terrorizing Silver. xD  
> Now he's skipped school, the thing with his friends is starting to escalate and his mother knows that he skipped school. Poor fluff cloud. xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love you guys! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	15. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver has some serious anger issues. Meh, what else?

"W-what? N-no, I...I didn't.... How... d-do you know...that?" Silver stuttered, shocked. He avoided eye contact, which Lauren pointed out indicated that he was very much lying. And it made her mad.

"Silver, the school called today and asked me why you weren't there!" Lauren narrowed her eyes angrily. "What do you have to say about that?"

The gray hedgehog remained silent and only looked at the ground. He didn't know what to answer and he just didn't want to tell the truth. So he turned around and walked upstairs in silence.

Lauren just stared after her son. What has gotten into him?  
Sighing, she sat down on the couch.

Silver's heart was as heavy as a stone as he went up the stairs. He wanted to tell her, but he just didn't dare. So he opened the door of his room and immediately threw himself on his bed, as soon as he had entered.

Again, tears ran down his cheeks. He hated lying to his mother so much. It hurt his heart and gave him stomach ache.

Silver stared at his hand, which lit up again. His room was bathed in a turquoise light. The gray hedgehog stared at his hand. Was it brighter than yesterday?

Carefully he looked around his room to see what he had made flying this time.

His breath stopped when he saw how not only one, no even two, books were flying in the air. Wasn't it always just one object? Why suddenly two?

//A-are my powers getting stronger? // he thought, horrified, and jumped up. // No, no, no, not worse! Then I can't hide it anymore!//

Silver winced noticeably when he thought, about how his family would react when they saw this. He couldn't let that happen. But how was he going to keep hiding his powers, when he couldn't control them?

Sighing, Silver sat down on his bed again and waited for his powers to stop by themselves, since he couldn't control it anyway.

But why actually? Sonic had also managed to get his speed under control, as did Knuckles with his strength and Shadow with his chaos powers.

Although Shadow was a bit different again. He could control his ability, but was by no means a master at it, like Sonic with his power. Was it exactly the same with Silver?

If so, he still had a long way to go.

\---

"Silver, we need to talk."

There was a knock on the door. Shortly afterwards, it was opened. Lauren pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside. Silver, however, showed no reaction. He looked out the window and remained silent while the cat tried to start a conversation with him.

"Silver, why weren't you at school today?" She asked with a sharp undertone that made Silver shudder. He knew that tone all too well. Now he was in trouble, even if that had been clear to him before.

"Silver, answer me.", Demanded the cat and pulled her son lightly on the arm. But the hedgehog didn't move.

"Silver!"

Now Silver couldn't hide his fear any longer and he winced. In spite of everything, he didn't move, just lowered his eyes.

Lauren's gaze gradually softened again and she gently stroked the young boys arm.  
"Silver, we can talk about anything, but you have to cooperate for that."

The hedgehog just shook his head and got up. "You don't understand! And now leave me alone!" He growled angrily. All the fear that had built up in him earlier, had suddenly disappeared and had been replaced by anger.

"Silver, don't you dare raise your voice against me! Who do you think you are?!" Lauren got up from the bed and went to her son. The hedgehog, in turn, turned away so as not to have to look at her.

"Just leave me alone! I want to be alone! You don't understand it anyway!" Silver snapped at his mother and crossed his arms over his chest with a growl. "Just go go and leave me alone!"

"You don't tell me what to do and what not! I'm still your mother!"

"I don't care! Go away, I don't want to speak to anyone now! And especially not to you!", Silver yelled and whirled around. There was such hatred in his eyes, that it made Lauren nearly flinch. What has gotten into him?

Despite the grief that spread through her, she looked at the young hedgehog seriously and said: "You're grounded for an indefinite period of time. First learn how to talk to your mother!"

Finally she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Silver was seething with anger. He stomped his foot on the floor and yelled something you never thought you would ever hear from him.

"I hate you!"

Hardly a second later the gray hedgehog realized what he had said and was startled. In disbelief, he closed his mouth in the hope of being able to take back what he just said.

He didn't want to get angry, nor did he want to yell at his mother. Silver didn't know what had gotten into him, but he just couldn't stop himself.

He didn't hate his mother, he loved her.  
He wanted to talk to his mother, he just wasn't brave enough.  
He didn't want her to go, she should stay.

But now it was too late. What's said... was said and he couldn't take it back. Weeping he got up and opened the door of the room.  
Immediately he ran into the living room and snuggled up to his mother, who was sitting there next to Charlene on the couch.

"I-I didn't want to say that! I'm so sorry!" Whimpered the gray hedgehog and closed his eyes while sobbing.

"Silver..." Lauren sighed, clearly upset. "...Go to your room. We'll discuss that later."

"B-but..."

"Silver, I said: go to your room."

Immediately the hedgehog slipped off the sofa and crept upstairs, back to his room.

There he threw himself on his bed and let more and more tears run down his cheeks. His heart was heavy with grief and the feelings of guilt began to weigh down on him with every passing second.

He had upset his mother and he deeply regretted it.

\---

"Why...would Silver do something like that?" Charlene whispered stunned and looked at the floor. "He has a problem and we have to make it clear to him, that he can talk to us, whatever it is!"

"It's not that easy Charlie..." Lauren replied, looking at her daughter. "Silver just doesn't speak and...he immediately yells at you, if you pester him with it for more than two minutes."

Charlene looked out the window and suddenly got up. "Then I'll talk to him."

Before she could leave the living room, however, Lauren got up and held the younger one back.

"No Charlie...let him be..."

"But mom ...!"

"I said 'no' Charlene."

Said sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well, okay..." Finally she went to her room and threw herself on her bed.

She could swear she heard someone cry.

\---

Silver eventually fell asleep from exhaustion, but it wasn't a good night's sleep.

"N-no...I...I love you guys..." he muttered in his sleep, while he had the worst dream he could ever imagine.

His family hated him and they wanted him out of their way.

Silver turned restlessly in bed and hugged his teddy bear as if his life was depending on it. Tears glistened in his closed eyes and ran down his cheeks.

The gray hedgehog was trembling all over, when he awoke. Weeping, he snuggled into his blanket. More tears ran down his cheeks.

He felt miserable.

Charlene layed awake in her bed. She hadn't managed to get some shuteye yet. Sighing, the cat turned around in her bed and closed her eyes.

Then she noticed the soft sobs of a certain hedgehog.

The siblings' rooms were exactly next to each other. This enabled the two teenagers to hear exactly when someone was crying in the other room.

Charlene wanted to block out the crying first, but couldn't reconcile that with her conscience. So she finally got up and crept down the hall to her brother's room.

When she opened the door, the heartbreaking sobs of Silver hit her right in the face. The gray hedgehog was lying in his bed, facing the wall.

The cat crept up to his bed and sat down on it. Finally she pulled the younger one into a hug. Despite the darkness in the room, Charlene could see the tears in her brother's eyes.

Silver snuggled up against his older sibling, who stroked his back soothingly. Meanwhile, she whispered something in his ear that made the hedgehog sit up and take notice.

"I could never hate you."

Silver let go of his sister and stared at her in disbelief.

"You have to talk to us, Silver. And if you don't want to talk to Mom or Dad, then at least talk with me. I won't tell anyone either, that'll remain our secret.", The cat whispered and took her brother's hand.

Silver, however, shook his head vigorously. No, he couldn't even tell his sister. The fear was deep inside him again and didn't seem to go away anytime soon.

Charlene sighed but nodded. "Well, Silvy, then okay.... But you have to tell us. Just remember one thing: I love you, no matter what." With that she hugged the hedgehog, who sadly huddled up against the older one.

The cat stroked the young hedgies back in the hope, that this would bring him to sleep. At the same time, she hummed a tune in his ear.

In the warm embrace of his sister, his worries seemed to pass for a few minutes at least. Silver visibly relaxed in his sister's arms and he sighed contentedly.

Charlene layed herself and Silver carefully into the bed and pulled her little brother to her. Finally she pulled the covers over her body and kissed the hedgehog's forehead.

"Sleep well, Silvy. I love you."

Silver unconsciously began to smile. Cuddled up to his sister, sleep came over him at some point and he fell into the realm of dreams.

\---

"Charlie...?"

The cat just hugged her brother even more and buried her nose in his spines.

"Charlie..." the voice repeated.

Finally the said opened her eyes and looked down. Silver was snuggled up against her, his golden eyes gleaming at her.

The cat immediately stirred and sat up. "Are you okay?" She asked, although that question was totally unnecessary since Silver was obviously not okay.

Silver shook his head gently before coughing. It was probably not a good idea to fall asleep in the woods yesterday. The rain and the unusual cold that occurred mid-may, had clearly affected him.

His throat was scratching, he could barely breathe through his nose and the gray hedgehog could swear that he had a fever again.

"Oh dear, you got it bad...", Charlene whispered worried and looked at the clock.

5:30 am. She would have to get up now anyway, so she got out of bed and opened the door to the room.  
Just as she was pulling the door open, someone pushed against it.

"Oh, thank chaos, you're here.", Lauren said and looked around. "What are you doing here?"

Charlene turned and looked at her brother. "Silver cried terribly, that's why I stayed with him. And mom? I think he caught a cold."

Lauren stared at her son, who was turning tired in his bed.  
Finally she went to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever again...", she sighed and got up. "I'll be back later, you will sleep for now. And Charlene? You will get ready for school, please."

"Okay mom. Bye Silvy, get well soon!", Charlene shouted and left the room.

Silver stared at his mother. He felt that guilty feeling again. Slowly the tears came back to him.

"I... I'm so... s-sorry, mommy.... I-I didn't...want to y-yell at y-you ..." He tried his hardest to not bursting into tears again.

Lauren pulled her son into a long hug. "I'm sorry too, Silver ... I shouldn't have gotten so mad straight away."

Silver stared at the cat in front of him. "But... I'm so obnoxious.... You're not to blame..." he whispered and looked at his hands. "I don't want to be like this...

I'm...I'm just scared... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back!  
> A new chapter for you, I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> About today's chapter:  
> Silver is sick again, oh dear. I really don't give this boy a break at all. xD  
> Will Silver finally reveal it in the next chapter? Who knows. x3
> 
> Thank you for reading. Love you guys! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	16. Hate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver thinks that his friends hate him and he has a stupid idea.

"You're afraid? Of what?"

Silver paused immediately. He didn't just say that, right?  
Startled, he pulled the covers over his head and stayed like that.

"Silver, you can tell me.... I'm so worried about you..."

Lauren pulled the covers off the young boy and looked at him worriedly. In doing so, she stroked his head.

Silver, however, gave no answer. He hugged his teddy bear and said nothing.

"Silver.... please, I beg you.... Finally talk to us.", Lauren tried again, but the answer was again only silence.

The cat sighed and got up. Finally she went to the door and opened it. Before she left the room, however, she whispered something.

"Rest up. And Silver? You can always talk to us. If something bothers you, you can turn to us. Please don't be afraid. I love you."

With that she disappeared from the room and closed the door behind her.

Silver sighed deeply before turning around in his bed and looking at the ceiling. He wanted to finally tell her, but he still was too afraid to do so.

The hedgehog was just so afraid of not being accepted. It has always been a part of his life.

Due to his shy and introverted nature, he had always had problems interacting with other mobians. This also made him insecure and often thought about what the others thought of him.

Back in the orphanage, he had always been on his own. He hadn't had anyone to play with, but for some reason, that was okay with him.

The hedgehog had never needed other mobians to keep himself busy. He felt like he didn't need friends. Sitting alone in a corner and playing, that was his real happiness back then.

However, his mind was significantly turned around when a certain mobian came into his life. The two had met at the first day of elementary school and from that day on, it became a deep friendship.

When Silver layed there thinking about this boy, he realized how much he missed him. He'd never seen him again after moving to Emerald Town.

At first, the two of them had seen each other at school every day, but that finally changed when Silver went to his new school. Thus, the two lost contact with each other.

The hedgehog was afraid that his friend would not remember him at all. But...was it really that easy to forget?

Silver would have continued with his train of thought, if the ringing of his phone hadn't pulled him out of his thoughts.

The hedgehog took his phone and looked to see who had texted him.  
On the screen, "Sonic" lit up.

Without thinking too much, Silver clicked on the message and read it through.

Sonic: Hey, are you coming today or are you skipping school again?

Oh shit. It was clear that his friends would be getting notice of this. Especially since yesterday morning, where he involuntarily ran into Sonic and Shadow.

When he thought of Shadow like that, he noticed that he had also received some messages from the black hedgehog. And that already since yesterday.

Without answering Sonic's WhatsApp, he switched to Shadows Chat and read the messages there.

Shadow: Hey Silver.

Shadow: You weren't even at school today. But you know that yourself. -.-

Shadow: What's wrong with you?

Shadow: So you really don't want to answer me?

//Oh... I think Shadow is pissed off... // Silver thought to himself as he reread the message.  
At that moment he received a second WhatsApp from Sonic.

Since Silver knew that the blue hedgehog would not rest until he replied, he switched the chat again and looked at the second message.

Sonic: Silver, just answer me. -.-

// Now, even Sonic is mad at me. Great...//  
Immediately the gray hedgehog typed in his answer truthfully.

Silver: I'm sick, so I'm staying home.

Sonic: And I am the guardian of the Master Emerald. -.-

Silver: I really am sick!

Sonic: Oh, save your lies and just tell me the truth.  
Sonic: Because it's annoying as fuck.

Silver: I really am sick!  
Silver: Ugh, go to hell!

The gray hedgehog flopped his phone on the bedside table and turned angrily around in bed. Now he had already turned his friends against him.

Silver wasn't sure, how much longer he could hold on.

\---

It was a loud noise that ripped him out of his dream.  
At first Silver couldn't make out what was making the noise, but gradually he realized it.

The vacuum cleaner.

Was his mother at home?  
She had to be at home, who else would be vacuuming?

Since he couldn't fall asleep anyway because of the loud noises, Silver finally got up.

He didn't feel bad, maybe a little tired. So he went to the door and peeked out. The noise seemed to be coming from the lower floor.

Yawning, Silver stepped out the door and crept downstairs. He thought that watching some TV would distract him a little from his situation, so he carefully walked into the living room, where he collapsed on the couch.

Finally he turned on the TV and zapped through the programs until he finally got upset about the lousy TV program and turned on Netflix instead.

There he quickly found his favorite film and decided to watch it for the tenth time.

\---

Lauren turned off the vacuum cleaner and was puzzled when she heard the closest TV. But since she could already guess who was sitting in front of the TV, she simply put away the vacuum cleaner and went down the stairs to check on her son.

Silver was lying on the sofa, cuddling with a pillow, watching the movie he had chosen, with interest.

At first Lauren wasn't sure if she should sit down beside him, but overcame this hurdle and sat next to her son on the couch.

Silver didn't care to look up. His gaze continued to fixate on the television, while he snuggled up against the pillow that he was holding in his arms.

"Silver", Lauren finally said, but the gray hedgehog ignored her. He didn't want to talk to her now, he just wanted to watch the movie in peace.

"Silver", the cat repeated, but again there was no movement.

So Lauren grabbed the remote control and switched off the TV. The hedgehog's gaze shot immediately in the direction of his mother. He narrowed his eyes in exasperation and murred.

"We have to talk, Silver. It's not okay, that you carry your problems around with you all the time. That's not good for you.", Lauren said and looked at her son intently.

The latter, in turn, turned his head and got up. Ready to leave the living room, but someone stopped him.

The hedgehog growled angrily when his mother grabbed his hand, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Not a chance, young man, you stay here. I haven't grounded you for no reason.", She said with a sharp tone and pulled the hedgehog back onto the couch.

"You remember that you skipped school yesterday. So: why?"

Lauren eyed her son intently, but the hedgehog sat silently next to her. He didn't have the nerve, to talk about it now. Especially since the fear was still there and he wouldn't even dare to start a conversation.

"Silver, you have to start talking to us!"

Again no answer.

The cat sighed. "You have become unbearable."

Silver's ears twitched.  
What had his mother just said? He had become unbearable?

"Oh..." was all Silver managed before jumping up and running out of the living room.

Lauren watched him go, but she didn't move. "Just tell me what's bothering you. I'm sure, that your father and I can help you. You don't have to isolate yourself from everyone else."

But Silver didn't hear that anymore. He had already stormed into his room and slammed the door. Weeping, he threw himself on his bed and pulled the covers over his head again, as he had done yesterday.

He had become unbearable. That's what his mother said to him. He got on his mother's nerves with his stupid behavior.

Despite all these thoughts, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. And so, the newfound courage, which lasted only a few seconds, was thrown out the window again.

\---

That afternoon, his friends didn't come to see him either.

Silver's heart ached at the thought. He had pushed his friends away and now he had to pay the price. He'd lost them, he was sure of that. Why else should they stop coming to see him or text him?

His phone had been lying on the bedside table since this morning and Silver hadn't even thought of picking it up. It was pointless anyway.

// I think, I'm just in their way, right? They don't even care about me anymore... // thought the hedgehog sadly as he snuggled into his blanket.

Charlene had long been home, but Silver hadn't thought it was necessary to get up and say hello.  
Even if the words his sister had said yesterday still rang in his head.

"I could never hate you."

She could never, never in her life, hate him. But did she mean that the same way, she'd said it? Silver wasn't sure.

Even when his mother called him for dinner, the hedgehog remained silent in his bed. He had lost his appetite entirely, even though his stomach began to ache with hunger.

"Silver, please come downstairs. You have to eat something." His mother's voice whispered as she pushed the door open.

"Not hungry..." muttered the hedgehog. At the same time, his hunger and stress-related stomach ache made him wince.

"Silver, come down with me, please. It can't go on like this!" Lauren pleaded and pulled the blanket from her son's body. However, Silver remained lying there and didn't move either.

"Silver, now move and come down with me. This is going too far.", Warned the female and pulled the younger one into a sitting position.

"I told you that I'm not hungry!" He growled and threw his pillow at the cat in front of him. "Just understand that, damn it!"

Lauren gave her son a distraught look but turned away and walked to the door. "Okay, then don't. Your food is in the kitchen in case you change your mind." Finally she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Silver growled again and got up to get his pillow.

Suddenly, he heard the ringing of his phone. Did he have a message? From whom and above all: why?

Being too curious, he ran to his bedside table and picked up his phone. Finally he looked to see who the message was from.

Sonic: I suppose you won't come today?

Come? Where should he go? Did he have an appointment with his friends and just forgot?

Finally it hit him like a truck: It was Friday! The day they always had a sleepover over at Sonics house! He had completely forgotten that!

At first the hedgehog wanted to answer something, but he let it go when he read the next message Sonic had sent him.

Sonic: Why am I asking anyway? Of course you won't come.

With a heavy heart, Silver lowered his phone and stared at the floor. Were his "friends" so angry with him, that they no longer wanted to spend time with him?

At this thought, the gray hedgehog burst into tears.  
Had he finally screwed it up?  
Did they really hate him?  
Did they ever want to see him again?

Silver knew that everything could get better, if he just told everyone about his power, but he couldn't. It was like he had a block deep inside him that was preventing him from telling it. Just like a dam held up the water, Silver was held back by this blockage and he couldn't fight it.

//They'll hate me if I tell them. I know that... // he thought. At the same time, an idea occurred to him. An incredibly stupid idea.

// Before they throw me out, I'd better go myself... //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking now ...
> 
> Why the hell is Silver running away now?   
> I honestly have no idea why. Please ask past me about that, because I have no clue. xD
> 
> To the chapter:  
> I'm escalating completely. What am I doing to the cinnamon roll? xD  
> Silver is so scared that he can no longer think clearly. Oof, this fic is stupid. Forgive my dumb ass. xD
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	17. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver runs away, but regrets it.

His plan was set.

Tonight, he would sneak out and hide in the woods. At least until he had the courage, to tell his parents about his powers. Until then, he would hide in the forest and train, because his ability didn't leave him one quiet minute anymore.

Silver worried about this fact, but he didn't know why they were suddenly so strong. Was it his fear? Worry?

Did his negative feelings cause fluctuations?

Silver sighed as he put a warm hoodie in his backpack. There were also two blankets and his teddy bear. He would have gladly taken a pillow with him, but his rucksack wasn't big enough. Especially since he also had to take food with him, if he didn't want to starve.

But he didn't want to get them until his family was in bed.

His knees were trembling a bit. Running away in the middle of the night, without leaving a message? Silver was already feeling guilty, but his fear drove it away. He would sneak out, tonight...and hopefully not get caught.

\---

The crescent moon was bright in the sky, when Silver got out of bed and crept to his closet. He took out a jacket and slipped it over his shoulders. Finally he took his backpack and carefully opened the door to the room.

Everything was quiet. So he assumed that his family was already asleep.

Quietly, he crept down the hall and padded silently to the lower floor. From there, it was only a few steps to the front door.

If he hadn't remembered, that he still had to take his food with him.

Silver quickly went into the kitchen and put the food in his backpack, that he had prepared a few hours before, when his family didn't watch.

Suddenly he heard someone coming downstairs. Frightened, the hedgehog hugged the lunch box and hid in the storage cupboard. He closed the door behind him and hoped, that he didn't get caught.

Through the small slit in the door he could see his mother who was getting something to drink. Lauren took a small bottle of water from the kitchen cupboard and was gone as quickly as she came.

Silver let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen him.  
The hedgehog quietly opened the door and stepped out.

After taking something to drink with him, Silver crept to the front door, slipped on his shoes and opened the door silently.

Before he stepped outside, however, the hedgehog turned around one last time.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, then spun around and disappeared outside. He closed the door behind him.

At first the hedgehog stayed in front of the front door for a while and argued whether it was really a good idea to run away.  
Silver sighed as he imagined what kind of trouble he would get in, when he returned. His parents would rip his head off, he knew that.

Despite all these concerns, Silver nodded confidently and ran off into the dark of the night.

The streets were swept empty. But who was surprised? It was the middle of the night. Only a few cars drove on the asphalt. Their bright headlights blinded the boy so badly that he had to stop and close his eyes.

After a few minutes the streets were finally quiet. So Silver started running along the sidewalk, before it was no longer so peaceful.

The light from the street lamps shone down on him, making the hedgehog feel safer. He didn't feel very comfortable wandering the deserted streets of Emerald Town in the dark. The worry was deep inside him that someone could just kidnap him now and nobody would notice.

With this uncomfortable feeling in its stomach, the hedgehog continued his wandering and soon arrived at an abandoned building.

An old elementary school that had been vacant for years. The city had initially planned to renovate it, but then canceled the project. The school has stood there ever since, falling into disrepair.

Shaking his head, Silver opened the gate, which gave a loud squeak and made his sensitive ears twitch.

Making sure no one saw him, the hedgehog stepped through the gate and ran straight to an old forest path. Only rarely did anyone walk along here, which is why the five boys used it as their "secret meeting place".

Silver went through the open gate, that led into the forest and activated the flashlight on his cell phone to find his way. Finally he padded down the path. Being careful not to stumble and fall over.

"Damn it, it's really dark here," muttered the hedgehog under his breath as he waded through the grass to get to the secret shelter he and his friends had built.

The light of the flashlight soon reached a rather sad looking building, consisting of branches and moss, which was built on a large area.

It was big enough to accommodate Silver and his friends when they all sat on the floor. Since the hedgehog was alone, however, he could now really stretch out and hopefully get a bit of sleep.

Silver was incredibly tired and he knew why. His throat scratched terribly, and he swore his fever had risen.  
After all, he was still sick.

"When I'm now thinking about it, it's not so smart that I lie down in the forest with a cold." he said to himself while he spread the blanket on the floor and put his backpack next to it. Finally he threw himself on the blanket and looked at the unstable framework.

// I should repair it sometime. // he thought to himself and pulled another blanket out of his backpack. But first he layed down and tried to fall asleep.

A cool wind blew through the branches and rustled the leaves. Silver felt a little unsafe. He hugged his teddy bear fearfully and tried to fall asleep.

His thoughts went to his family. How will they react when they find out, that he was no longer in his bed?

Are they going to go find him?  
Try to call him?  
Even inform the police?

Suddenly, he sat up. He hadn't thought of that at all! Of course, his family would report him missing, what a question.

"What did I do ...?" He whispered and closed his eyes. "Maybe I should go back..."

In hindsight, it had been an incredibly stupid idea to ever run away. Silver felt even worse than before.

"I should go back tomorrow morning and hope that my punishment won't be too severe..."  
With that he layed down again and tried to fall asleep.

\---

As soon as she woke up, there was a strange feeling in her chest.

Charlene opened her eyes and immediately sat up. The bright sun shone through her window and left shadows on the floor.

A perfect morning, but that feeling, that was hidden deep inside her, just didn't go away.  
Something was wrong with Silver. Sure of that, she got up and walked straight to her brother's room.

When she opened the door, the cat was terrified. The bed was empty, and Silver was nowhere in sight.

//Calm down, Charlene. He must have awoken a long time ago and is somewhere here in the house.// she thought and ran back to her room to get ready.

The thought, that Silver probably already got up, calmed the cat a little, but she still couldn't dismiss the feeling.

As soon as she finished her morning routine, Charlene ran down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. The hedgehog was often found there, because he was always looking for something to eat.

However, to her surprise, her brother was not there. That worried her now, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. So she wandered into the living room, in which no one was to be seen.

Slowly the cat was feeling really uneasy and she ran into the garden where her parents were crouching in front of the flower beds and pulling the weeds.

//Where is he?// Charlene mused as she continued to look around. She didn't even notice how she was drawing her parents' attention to herself.

"Charlie, are you looking for something? You seem so lost.", Came the voice of her mother and in the next moment, Lauren had already gotten up and went to her daughter.

"Um..."

At first, Charlene didn't want to tell her parents. If Silver was somewhere in the house, she'd alerted them both for nothing.  
However, if Silver was really nowhere to be found, it would be better to tell her parents about it.

"It...it's...about Silver...", the sixteen year old mumbled and avoided eye contact with the older cat.

"What about him? Is he feeling worse?"

Charlene took a deep breath before she began to speak, "I can't...find Silver. I think he's not in the house..."

Lauren stared at her daughter in disbelief. No, that couldn't be right. Where else would Silver be, if not in the house?

"I know what you're thinking now. But his bed is empty and I can't find him anywhere else." Charlene interjected and at that moment, something struck her.

When she passed the wardrobe earlier, Silver's shoes were no longer there. His jacket was missing too. Or...was it just her imagination?

Without saying anything, Charlene whirled around and rushed to the patio door. Back in the house, she glanced at the wardrobe and sure enough: Silver's shoes were no longer there, and neither was his jacket.

"Charlene, what's going on?" Behind her, Lauren and Marcus came into the house.

"Silver's shoes are gone! He ran away!", The younger one shouted and pointed to where a pair of black sneakers were missing.

"What? That can't be possible! How and above all: why?!" Tears gathered in Lauren's eyes. "Where can he be...?"

"Calm down, honey, we'll find him. First of all, we should call the others. Maybe Silver is with his friends.", Marcus tried to calm his wife down, but he too was worried about his son.

"O-ok... Then I'll reach out to them.... And you two, t-try to reach Silver...", Lauren suggested and immediately disappeared into the living room to call her friends.

Charlene gave her father a concerned look. Marcus returned this look and then stroked his daughter's hair. "Come on Charlie. We'll try to reach Silver now.", He said, whereupon the younger nodded ruefully.

\---

"Hello Tommy, is...Silver with you? We just can't find him..."

...

"No... I've already called the others. Nobody knows anything. That's why you're my last hope..." Lauren sobbed into the microphone of her phone, while wiping away the tears with a tissue.

Until now, none of the other parents had been able to give her any information. Especially since the boys weren't very cooperative either.

Tommy wished he could help his best friend, but he hadn't seen Silver either. Now the only one who could help was his son. Hopefully, Shadow was cooperative.

"I'll just quickly ask Shadow. Wait a moment.", Said the wolf and put down his phone down for a second.

"Shadow, can you come downstairs, please?" He called up the stairs.

In less than a second, the black and red hedgehog was standing next to him.  
"What's up, Dad?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Silver is nowhere to be found. Do you perhaps know where he could be and also why he ran away?" Asked the older one and looked at his son expectantly.

As soon as Shadow heard this, he immediately looked away and mumbled, "He's been acting all weird lately..."

Tommy nodded and turned back to his phone. "Shadow says that Silver had been acting all weird lately.", He repeated his son's statement and heard a hysterical sigh at the same time.

"That's exactly the same thing, the others also said. Nobody could give me the other information, because the boys only blocked any further questions." He heard Lauren sob.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I wish I could help you."

As soon as Tommy had said that, his son looked up. Shadow sighed and tapped his fathers arm. Without saying anything, he pointed to the phone and indicated that he should please give it to him.

Tommy nodded. "Lauren, Shadow wants to talk to you. I'll hand you over to him now.", He informed his friend and gave the phone into the younger one.

"Hey Lauren."

"Hey Shadow.... What is it, that you want to tell me?"

Shadow looked at his father and then back to the floor. "So... Silver has distanced himself a lot from us and refuses to tell us what's going on. He's also yelling at us, even if we didn't do anything."

"That's.... He does the same thing at home too. But he doesn't talk to me, let alone his father or Charlene.", Lauren answered and sobbed into the microphone again. "I just want him to come home..."

Shadow wasn't sure whether to tell Lauren about Silver's bullying. But the black hedgehog knew that he couldn't withhold it from her.

It was weird, that Silver was only acting this strange now, when Scourge had bullied him like that for years. But maybe, the bullying got worse and started to really hit his friend's psyche.

Whether it was behind Silver's weird behavior or not, the bullying had to stop!

"I...don't like to tell you that Lauren, but ... I have a feeling that I know, why Silver acting the way he is..." the black hedgehog muttered and heard the cat startle.

"You know it? Then...can you tell me?" Asked Lauren, to which the younger one only replied with a "yes" before thinking how best to explain it to her.

"Silver...has been bullied by a certain person for a long time. But we only know about it since Monday. Maybe it gets worse now and...he just can't handle it anymore.", Shadow said and clasped his father's phone firmly.

He didn't like to admit it, but the topic of Silver's bullying really got to him. He just couldn't believe someone was bullying his friend to the point of breaking.

"W-what ...? Silver is...being bullied? But...he never told me that...." Lauren whispered in shock and immediately bowed her head when Shadow began to speak again.

"He's just afraid that it will only get worse if he turns to someone. But...I have an idea, where he could be hiding..." the hedgehog added, but was interrupted when Lauren's doorbell rang.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, the doorbell rang. Maybe it's Silver.", The cat said excitedly and hung up immediately after the two had said goodbye.

Lauren got up from the sofa and sighed hopefully. "Please Silver, be at the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================  
> Alrighty! Next chapter is the last and it will have over 4K words. Oh lord- O_O
> 
> About today's chapter:  
> So... Silver actually ran away but realized it was stupid. Really a stupid part. Why did I write that at all!? But eh, hope you enjoyed and don't mind this part. Lmao. xD
> 
> As you may have noticed, Shadow is not a ultimate lifeform here. It just wouldn't fit into this AU. So he's a simple hedgehog, but still has Chaos powers as a ability. For this, however, he does not need a Chaos Emerald, as that would be a bit disturbing for him.
> 
> Also just to clearify: Yes, Shadow has two dads. :D  
> And Tommy and Lauren are childhood friends! :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Love you guys! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX


	18. Endings + the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finally tells everyone the truth.

The door was ripped open. In front of it was a completely soaked and trembling Silver, who avoided eye contact with his mother and instead looked at the floor.

"Silver!", The female called out relieved and pulled her son into her arms. Carefully, she hugged the trembling hedgehog and immediately felt how cold he was.

"Come in quickly, you're freezing cold!"

As soon as that was said, Lauren pulled him into the house and closed the door behind her. Silver didn't budge.

\---

"I'm so sorry, Silver. If only I had known ..." Lauren sat down next to her son on the couch and gently stroked his head. The hedgehog looked up in surprise.

"What...? What do you mean?" He asked in a hoarse voice, that only came from staying out in the cold for so long.

"Silver... you're being bullied? Is that correct?"

"U-uh ... what? N-n-no, of course not! How did you come up with that?!" Silver stared at his mother in disbelief. How did she know? He had never said a word about it. How could she know that now?

"Shadow told me."

The hedgehog sighed. Of course it was one of his friends. It was clear to him that they, and especially Shadow, would not keep quiet for long. Deep down, Silver was grateful to him, because he knew that he would never have dared tell his parents.

"Silver...is that right?" Lauren repeated, this time a little louder, whereupon the younger one just nodded.

The cat gave her son a pitying look before sliding up to him and putting an arm around him. "Why, didn't you tell us about it?" She asked, dismayed.

Silver was silent. He buried his face in the blanket, he was wrapped in, and remained in that position. He didn't move either when Charlene sat down next to him.

"Silvy..." she whispered, but once again there was no reaction.

"You were scared, weren't you?"

Nothing.

"Is that why you're acting so strange? Are you scared? Is the bullying getting worse?"

Silver was silent, but a war was going on inside his head. Should he just lie and say, that the bullying was actually the cause of his strange behavior?

However...his family would notice if he continued to avoid them. No, lying wasn't the answer here. He had to come out with the truth, even if it meant that his family might not accept him anymore.

He just couldn't hold it in anymore. His heart ached from all the lies he'd told. They stressed him so much, that he had the feeling it would burst if he continued.

"Silver, you have to talk to us. It burdens you- .."

"It's not about the bullying!" Silver suddenly shouted and snuggled deeper into the warm blanket.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears glistened visibly in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Silvy!" Charlene cried, startled when she saw the tears and put her arms around the younger boy. Silver snuggled up, crying against his big sister. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Shh it's okay..." she whispered and slowly stroked her brother's back.

\---

"Are you feeling better now?" Whispered the cat, as the sobs gradually ceased and a weeping gray hedgehog turned in her grip.

"Y-yes..." Silver replied and wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve. "I-I'm okay..."

That's when Charlene remembered what her brother had said, before he burst into tears. Quietly, without scaring him, she asked again.

"If you're not acting this weird, because of the bullying, then what's the cause...?"

Silver sighed heavily and sat up. But not just to get up and run away. It made no sense now anyway, because he was in too deep. His family wouldn’t leave him in peace anymore.

"I-I..." the hedgehog tightened the grip on his blanket. At first he was unable to form a normal sentence. The fear of unacceptance was too big, as irrational as it sounded.

"I...I...I have some kind of power! They were suddenly there and made my life a living hell! I lied at everyone: you, my friends...! I didn't dare to tell you, because I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore!"

He said it. Suddenly Silver felt a huge weight drop from his shoulders. Relieved, he let out a shaky breath and waited to see what his family had to say.

When he heard nothing, he looked up anxiously. His parents looked at each other, while Charlene eyed her brother in confusion.

What were they thinking of now?  
Did they hate him?  
Would they kick him out?

Silver trembled visibly at the thought. At the same time he thought about whether it had been wrong, to have told them. But that changed suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up immediately.

Lauren smiled warmly at her son. "Would you follow me for a second?" She asked lovingly, whereupon the hedgehog nodded timidly. The cat got up immediately, followed by Marcus. Silver quarreled at first, but did the same.

"Will you stay there, Charlie?" Asked Lauren, whereupon the younger cat nodded.

Without saying anything else, Silver left the living room with his parents. Together they went upstairs. Along the way, Silver wondered why his mother was taking him here. What was she up to?

Lauren opened the bedroom door and went straight to a closet. From there she took out a small box which she gave to her son.

"When we adopted you, we were told that we should give you this box, when you start to develop your powers." she said, whereupon Silver stared at her in amazement.

"W-wait ... d-does that mean you...knew about it...all along?" The hedgehog looked at the black box. "I was so scared for nothing!?"

Lauren shot her son a pitying look. "I'm sorry that you felt, like you had to keep it a secret. Maybe...we should've just told you about it.... Then you would not have gone through this hell...." she whispered and lowered her head in shame.

"It's...okay, mom...", answered the gray hedgehog and looked at the box again. "Do you know what's in there?"

"No Silver, we haven't looked yet." Marcus stroked his son's head. "I guess you'll have to find it out yourself."

Without losing a second, Silver jumped up and ran straight to his room. Several thoughts were running through his head.  
What was in the box?  
Who was it from?  
Was it perhaps even from his mother?

Silver stopped immediately when the thought hit him. His mother....

Had she given him this box and its contents? But why only when he developed his powers? And how did she even know that he would have telekinesis one day?

Was it like Shadow?   
Has his ability to be genetically inherited? It had to be like that.

Now his curiosity was so big, that he could no longer contain it and went to his room. With the box still in his hands, he sat down on the floor.

Before opening the box, however, he took another deep breath. Although he was curious about what was in it, at the same time fear was seething in him. After all, this box was probably from his mother. His biological mother.

What was hidden in it? Maybe the answer to why she'd given him away? But what did that have to do with his power?

Silver shook his head vigorously before removing the lid and looking at the contents.  
"Wow ..." he whispered at the sight.

The first thing that caught his eye were two gold-plated bracelets, with a turquoise engraving in the middle.

"Is that...real gold?" He whispered and picked up a bracelet. But to his astonishment, they were quite light. "So...they're not...?"

Still impressed by the bracelets, the hedgehog put them aside.

Next to the supposed golden bracelets was a pair of gloves, which surprisingly had exactly the same turquoise circles as he did on his palms and on the back of his hand.

"Wow..." Silver whispered again. But that also had to mean that he actually had this box from his mother and that he had inherited his powers.

Wait a moment...

Was that a letter hidden under the gloves?

The hedgehog reached for the envelope with interest. Indeed, there was a letter addressed to him. Who could it be from?

Silver carefully opened the envelope and took out a neatly folded sheet of paper.  
Fear rose in him. What did it say?

But thinking about it wouldn't give him any answers either, so he slowly unfolded the piece of paper and began to read through the letter.

Dear Silver,

If you have this letter in your hands, it means that your ability has emerged and you are able to learn to control it. Just remember one thing: it's not as easy as it seems.

//You don't say...//

Since your powers will often activate against your will, I have included special bracelets for you. They'll help you to keep your powers under control, until you can do it on your own.  
Always keep in mind that your ability is special. You are one of the few mobians who are endowed with such a power.

//Right ... I've heard that ... //

Accordingly, you now have a great responsibility, but don't be afraid.  
I also know that you are tormented by a certain question: why don't I raise you?  
I'm sorry Silver, but I couldn't. Giving you away was the hardest decision I ever had to make. But I'm sure that you will end up in a wonderful family, or you're already there. I love you.♡

Your mother

"M-my mother ...? T-the letter was actually from her...? But why...couldn't she take care of me?", Silver mumbled dismayed and glanced into the envelope. There was something else in there.  
The hedgehog curiously took out the object.

It was a photo.  
That was him.  
As a baby...

Silver had never held a baby photo of himself in his hands before. He didn't even know what he looked like then. "I was so...little...", he whispered overwhelmed and carefully stroked the old photo.

Then his gaze fell on the gloves and the bracelets that lay on the floor next to him.

"So these things will help me keep my powers in check, huh? I should probably wear them then."

Said and done. Silver, pulled the gloves over his hands and then snapped the bracelets around his wrists.

Whatever material the bracelets were made of, it couldn't be gold. They were so light. But the hedgehog decided not to think about it now. Instead, he gathered up the letter and photo and put them safely in the box.

At first he thought about taking the box into the living room, but finally decided against it. Then he left his room and dashed back into the living room, where his family was waiting for him.

"Silvy!" Shouted Charlene and received her brother in a warm hug, which the hedgehog returned with joy.

"Charlie I -..."

"Woah, show me your hands for a sec!" Before Silver could react, Charlene had grabbed his hands and was now staring at the bracelets, overwhelmed.

"Aren't they incredibly heavy?!"

"U-um ... no, not really ..." Silver tried to free his hands from his sister's grip, but he had no chance. So he finally gave up and had to watch the cat marvel at his new gloves.

"Tell me: what kind of powers do you have? You haven't told us that yet!"

Then the gray hedgehog laughed in embarrassment. His gaze wandered to his parents before throwing it back to his sister.

"Do you remember... when I was talking about this presentation...? Um...well... that...that was a lie ..."

Charlene stared at her brother in disbelief. "No, shit? You have telekinesis!? That's so cool, Silver!"

Silver felt his cheeks slowly turn red. But he was just so happy that his family didn't hate him. Not to be accepted by them anymore, that was the worst for the gray hedgehog.

"Now come here, you two. I would like to take a look at Silver's gloves, too."

"Of course, mom.", Answered the hedgehog and sat down next to his mother. Charlene did the same.

"So that was in the box?"

Silver nodded.

"Who is it from?"

Then the gray hedgehog immediately looked at the ground. His mother.  
The box was from his biological mother. He still couldn't quite believe it. It felt so unreal, but the letter was definitely real.

Suddenly he wondered who his mother was.  
What she looked like.  
Her name.  
The reason she gave him away...

The longer Silver thought about it, the more his head hurt. His cold didn't help either.

"Silver?" Lauren asked suddenly, what pulled the hedgehog out of his trance. Confused, he looked up.

At first he didn't realize what they'd been talking about before but finally, he realized and he sighed.

"It ...was from my... biological mother. Turns out that my powers were inherited and...these bracelets here... they help me to control my powers.", Silver explained and stared at his hands again.

//My mother...//

\---

Silver woke up with the feeling, that he had to clear everything up today. He had already told his family, now his friends followed.

After recovering from his bad cold, he was finally ready to go to school again. And today, as he had planned, he finally wanted to tell his friends about the powers because he knew that sooner or later he had to do it. At least if he wanted to keep calling the four boys his friends.

"Okay Silver, stay calm. You can do it! Remember: the relationship with your friends depends on you. If you don't finally explain it to them, they may turn away from you, so take your courage and tell them! " he told himself, as he got ready for the day.

Although he was still afraid, he tried to ignore it as well as possible. Finally he left his room in a good mood and sat down on his chair at the kitchen table.

"Morning," he mumbled as he gobbled down his breakfast. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Take it slow, Silver! You could choke," Lauren admonished her son, who served Charlene her breakfast.

As soon as the cat started to eat, Silver was already done. The hedgehog jumped up from his chair and dashed to the kitchen counter to get his lunch and the water bottle.

"Why are you in such a hurry?", Asked Marcus, who gave his son the wanted things. Silver gave his father a thankful nod, before turning and scurrying to his backpack.

"I want to be there early, so I can apologize to my friends! They were so mad at me because I lied. I don't want to lose them!" Replied the gray hedgehog and put his food in his backpack, before settling it on his back and went to the door.

But before he turned the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder one more time.

"May I leave earlier today ...?" He asked, although this question was now completely unnecessary.

Lauren and Marcus looked at each other before nodding. "You're already all dressed anyway. But: don't forget your bracelets." Lauren said as she sat down at the table.

Silver nodded eagerly and ran back to his room to get his bracelets. As soon as he wore them, he quickly slipped into his shoes, before he pushed open the door, shouted a quick "See you this afternoon" and finally disappeared out of sight.

On the way to school, Silver thought about the best way to talk to his friends. Especially since he didn't even know if they were still angry with him. But he prayed to Chaos, that they would forgive him.

With a way clearer mind now, Silver found his behavior more than just ridiculous. He had tried to avoid his loved ones, only because he hadn't dared to tell them about his powers.

He could only hope now, that his friends would forgive him as quickly as his family did.

\---

Gradually the school came in sight, with his friends in front of the school gate. With a heart as heavy as stone, Silver thought one last time about his apology, before setting off and running towards his friends.

"Guys!" He called. In the next moment, he came to a stop next to Sonic.

"...Hi?" He greeted them embarrassed. He looked around worriedly between the boys, not knowing how they would react now.

"So...you finally decide to come back to school, huh?", Sonic asked mockingly and looked at the younger hedgehog next to him.

"Yeah ..." was all Silver got out before he glanced at the floor.  
"I... was sick the last few days and ... because of that, I wasn't in school. Only last Thursday, I actually skipped and..."

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Asked Sonic and crossed his arms. "Tell me. How are you going to prove that?"

Silver sighed. His gaze rose again and he looked the blue hedgehog straight in the eye.

"There's a reason I was so...dismissive..."

Sonic avoided his gaze.  
"If it's actually the bullying, then..."

"No-"

"Even if it's the bullying: That is, by no means, a reason to take your frustration out on us! I can understand that you're in a bad mood because of that, but don't let it out on us!", Shadow warned his friend. "Especially since you should thank me for telling your mother, otherwise you still wouldn't know what to do!"

"Shadow!" Tails interrupted, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Screaming at him doesn't help much! I also have the feeling, that he would like to tell us what made him acting so strange, right?" He added and turned his attention to the gray hedgehog .

Silver nodded and immediately noticed how the blush rose in his face. He hated the way everyone had suddenly stared at him.  
While trying desperately to find the right words, Sonic just stared at his bracelets.

"What do you have there?" He asked curiously and took the younger hedgie's hand. Immediately he raised it into his field of vision and now revealed his bracelets to the rest of the group.

"Damn, that's sick! Where did you get them!? They must've been extremely expensive!", The blue hedgehog was as happy, as a little child on christmas.

Silver shook his head in embarrassment and withdrew his hand. "I ... don't know where I got them.... My parents didn't buy them for me either. Much more ... they were given to me. From my...biological mother ..." he whispered and automatically tensed when he heard no answer.

"But ... that's not the point! Why I've been acting so weird lately is because...I...I...

...

I have an ability too, just like you guys! "

Nobody said anything. It made Silver even more nervous than he actually was. This silence. This uncomfortable silence drove him insane.

"Chaos, say something! The whole time I was terrified, that you would hate me! I've avoided you, said things that I never thought I would ever say and... and did things I'm not proud of! All because I was so afraid that you wouldn't accept me anymore if I told you!"

Silver stared at the four Mobians in front of him. They stared back just as perplexed, but they said nothing.

"Say something! A word, a sound, anything! You're driving me crazy right now!" He yelled across the schoolyard. He could swear they were being stared at by now, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"Guys!?"

Sonic finally broke out of his trance. He still didn't take his eyes off the younger one, but at least he gave a reaction.

"You... uh ...uh...have ...a power...like us?"

The grey hedgehog nodded.

"Wow..."

"Yes ... that was also my reaction ...", answered Silver and looked at the ground. "Telekinesis..."

Sonic blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I have telekinesis... you...know what it is, right?"

The blue hedgehog nodded. Now the remaining three broke out of their rigidity and examined the hedgehog closely.

"Telekinesis...? Isn't that like...extremely rare?" Knuckles asked, to which Tails nodded eagerly.

"Yes it is! Unlike normal abilities, it does not result through mutation, but is passed on through heredity, like the chaos powers that Shadow possesses. That is why it is so rare! Only one of 3 million Mobians has telekinesis." he explained to his friends, who immediately looked at Silver with wide eyes. Except for Shadow, who held his neutral gaze.

"You're special, Silver."

At this compliment, the gray hedgehog's cheeks instantly turned pink. He had already forgotten how many times this had happened to him today. His eyes fell on his bracelets again. Shadow noticed that. Now he looked there too.

"Do your bracelets have a purpose?" He wanted to know, to which Silver nodded.

"Uh yes.... They are supposed to help me control my powers. Why do you ask?"

Shadow looked his friend straight in the eye. "They are extremely valuable, take good care of them."

Silver nodded, but his gaze raised a number of questions. "To what extent 'valuable'?" He asked, whereupon the black hedgehog smiled at him.

"What did you just say? They help you to control your powers, that's why they are so valuable. They were created from a special gold that is supposed to keep heritable powers in check. Unlike abilities that arise through mutations, are heritable powers harder to control and therefore more dangerous. Why do you think I am wearing these rings around my wrists? "

Silver stared bewildered at his friend. He would never have thought that the bracelets were this important. "Oh... g-good to know..."

"I know you, Silver. You tend to react too...emotionally sometimes. Please be careful. Your powers react to this and could get out of control. Then your bracelets won't help either.", Shadow warned him, whereupon everyone stared at him.

"W-what?! Is that dangerous?", Silver gasped in shock and took a step back.

"Not conditionally. It depends on how mentally stable you are at the moment. Just try your best, not to go nuts right away. By the way, nothing will happen as long as your emotional outbursts are contained. They only react to bad emotional pain. So you can cry, when you watch "Titanic" the next time. ", Added Shadow and grinned at his fellows.

Silver's face turned fiery red with shame. He had completely forgotten his horror from earlier.

"Not true..." he mumbled embarrassed and looked away as Sonic started laughing at his friend.

"Titanic!? I would've believe anything, but not that you like this boring movie!" The blue hedgehog grinned. "But not to be mean, Silv."

Silver managed a small smile. "I know, Sonic..." He looked around. "And...as for the tension..."

"Forgive and forget, Silv. I just don't understand, why you didn't want to tell us when we also have powers?", Knuckles interjected.

"Maybe...I was just concerned that you might ...be scared of me..."

"Us and scared of you? Oh please Silv, no. Never. Shadow also has dangerous powers and we hang out with him. Everything is cool, mate.", Sonic laughed and pulled the younger boy up to him. He put an arm around the gray hedgehog and hugged him.

"To be honest...we could never hate you. You are our friend and you will always be. Please don't go mad about it."

Silver looked up into his friends' eyes. "Thank you...that means a lot to me.", He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Um guys...? I think school has already started!" Tails exclaimed suddenly. Silver immediately opened his eyes again.

The group turned to face the school yard. It was swept empty.

"It's 7:50 am..." Sonic looked at his friends. "We'd better go in quickly!"

As soon as that was said, the friends ran off. Silver, however, stayed put for a moment.

"So special powers...?" He grinned. "I can do anything..." His gaze wandered to his friends. "...as long as I only have you guys..."

Finally he chased across the school yard and after his friends.

Silver knew there was more ahead of him. But he would face it bravely, as long as he only had his loved ones by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....the GRAND FINALE!
> 
> I FINISHED!!!!!! xD
> 
> In all seriousness: I would never have dreamed of finishing this book, even though it was just plain translating. At first I thought I couldn't get any further than chapter three! Well, I guess I was wrong! xD
> 
> Since this is the last chapter, I still have a lot to say! Please read it through, it is IMPORTANT!
> 
> First of all: Thanks to all readers! <3  
> I know you had to be patient with me, as I sometimes didn't update for weeks/months. To be honest: I felt bad too. : ')  
> Your comments made me really happy. Hearing that you liked (even loved) the story just puts a smile on my face. So thank you very much again! One final comment is definitely allowed and it can be as long as you want it to, so don't be shy. ;)
> 
> Second thing:  
> There is a sequel! I will start translating it within next week, so be patient! The fic will be titled "I thought you were my friend" and a new original character will be introduced as a main character! :D
> 
> Again about the FF:  
> I also packed my own headcannons (made up facts) into it. In addition, the characters were, sometimes a little out of character. I'm so sorry. It just wasn't very easy because I'm writing an AU. I hope you still enjoyed it! :'D
> 
> I have nothing else to say, so I will just quickly drop another "Thank you" and then leave! Oh and stay healthy and safe! I know the situation is horrible, but if we wear our masks and keep our distance, we can at least help a bit! I love you guys! <3
> 
> Ohhh and a lil question for you guys: What's your favorite Sonic Song?  
> Mine is "Dreams of an Absolution". :D
> 
> Bye! <3
> 
> XxSilver_Lea_EngxX

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Silver fans!
> 
> I have now decided to write a fan fiction about the cutest hedgehog in the Sonic universe. I really hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Even if I put an OC in it...
> 
> Updates come irregularly. I'm sorry. I only write when I have motivation.
> 
> Now I wish you a good day/night!💙


End file.
